


Honorable Pride

by CheCheCheer



Series: Haikyuu Fairy Tale AU's [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, BAMF Oikawa Tooru, Captain squad supremacy yes please, Fairytail AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I couldn't think of another reason why he'd be treated like a girl, Idk man just don't ask questions and we'll have a good time, Iwaizumi is the captain of the military, M/M, Magic, Mattsun needs a hug ngl, Mulan AU, This story made me a friend oh my god, Trans Oikawa Tooru, but I like that too so we all good, half of seijoh are animals now, kinda ended up as a OiMattsun friendship fic, so does oiks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Oikawa sat in the garden, shivering with the weight of what he had done. His dress was long ago abandoned, the makeup long ago washed off, and he stared at himself in the pond. He fucked up. Plain and simple, there was no way around it.There was only one way for someone like him to bring honor to his family, and that was being a good wife as much as he hated it. And even that he had managed to ruin. The Oikawa family was prestigious and respected, and he certainly wasn't holding up the mantle well.----------------------In other words, IwaOi Mulan AU thoughts go Brrrrrr.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Fairy Tale AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924315
Comments: 153
Kudos: 137





	1. Matched with Dishonor

**Author's Note:**

> Im back on my Haikyuu fairytale AU agenda. We need more of these. Seriously.  
> (Pssst I wrote a Bokuaka Sleeping Beauty AU too, if you wanna give that some love...)

The night was cold and biting, unforgiving in its shroud. But darkness or not, the Great Wall of Aoba Johsai needed patrolling. Other than the moon, the only light was offered by large bonfires set up along the wall. The soldiers patrolled in near darkness, so it was easy for the grappling hooks to go unnoticed.

They moved swiftly, silently. With a trained precision that had won them countless wars before. The kingdom of Shiratorizawa was closing in, and with them they brought death. Ushijima hauled himself over the edge of the wall. His eagle Tendou soared through the air, its cries alearting the soldiers that they had hours left to live. Shiritorizawa had arrived.

Across from him, a patrolling officer stared at him with wide eyes. Ushijima couldn't exactly blame him. Of course someone unaccustomed to Shiratorizawa’s might would be surprised at their assault.

The soldier didn't waste long gawking. He sprinted off towards the signal flare, and Ushijima watched him go, unconcerned. He followed along leisurely as the soldier desperately sprinted for the signal flare, throwing his torch down to light it. Around them, the other signal flares lit, broadcasting the news of the attack.

“Now all of Aoba Johsai knows you're here.” The soldier said gravely.

“Good.” Ushijima plucked the nearby flag from the wall, proudly displaying Aoba Johsai’s colors in bold stripes. He held it over the signal flare, watching with some level of cruel satisfaction as it smoked and burned, curling and giving away to ash. 

Ushijima drew his sword and advanced, the night cut by the dying soldiers' screams.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The general made his way through the imperial palace, the grave news of Shiratorizawa’s attack hanging in his ears. Daishou, the emperor’s advisor, called for him to stop barging through the castle but the general paid him no mind.

He threw open the doors to the throne room unceremoniously, rushing forward to kneel in front of the emperor. He was an old, ageing man, and he held wisdom beyond the general's imagination.

“Your majesty, Shiratorizawa has attacked the Great Wall.” He delivered the news solemnly, his head turned towards the ground in repentance. “They have broken through, and are advancing to the capital. I will send my men to protect your palace posthaste.”

“No.” The Emperor interrupted him, his voice as calm as ever. “Send your men to protect my people. Send out recruitment officers as well- we will need a larger force.”

“”Your highness, surely we don't need amateurs on the field.” Daishou spoke up. “Then men already in the army are well trained.”

“A single grain of rice can tip the scale.” The Emperor said simply.

“Consider it done.” The General spoke, raising from his bow. He knew better than to go against the Emperor’s wisdom. He turned his back on the Emperor and Daisou, marching right back out of the throne room. He had a war to fight.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Oikawa shifted in his seat with a sigh, his eyes flickering between the book in his lap and the words on his skin. 

“Think before you… act.” He mumbled slowly, dutifully copying the words on his forearm. He leaned back to admire his work. Rows of neat kanji stared back at him, notes on everything a good woman should be.

Woman. He rolled his eyes. No matter how often he tried to tell people he was not a girl, biology be damned, that didn't stop society’s expectations of him. No matter how accepting his parents were, that didn't change the fact that society only cared for his biological gender. And so, it was off to the matchmaker for him.

He glanced out his bedroom window, and was shocked to see how high in the sky the sun had climbed. He only had an hour or so before his appointment with the matchmaker, and he hadn't even done his chores yet.

Oikawa hopped out of bed, hurriedly slipping his shoes on.

“Mad Dog!” He shouted as he raced through his house. “Mad Do- there you are!”

A grumpy looking pitbull stared back at him, lounging near the door. 

“Come here…” Oikawa grabbed a bone from the kitchen, quickly fastening it just above his dog's head with the aid of a stick and twine. Mad Dog stared at the bone with interest, already beginning to hop up with the intent of grabbing it. Oikawa quickly fastened the bag of chicken feed behind him, just as the dog ran off, chasing the bone that remained just out of reach.

Oikawa watched with satisfaction as the chicken feed spilled out after the dog, the chickens gathering around to eat. Oikawa fetched the tea and a cup from the kitchen before heading out, hoping across the garden.

This family estate was large, the gardens sprawling and beautiful. He knew his father was somewhere out here, and Oikawa didn't have to wonder where. He hopped across the stepping stones peeking out of the pond, climbing the stairs to the ancestor’s shrine. 

Sure enough, as he approached he could see his father kneeling at the altar. As Oikawa came closer he could hear his father mumbling under his breath. 

“Please help Tooru impress the matchmaker. Please help him.”

“Have some faith in me.” Oikawa spoke suddenly, and his father jerked around. 

“Tooru!” His father grabbed his cane, hobbling up from the ground. “I thought you had left already, you are going to be late!”

“I brought you your tea.” Oikawa handed the cup off to his father, absentmindedly leaning down to give Mad Dog the allusive bone. “Doctor said two cups in the morning and two at night-”

“Tooru! The matchmaker!”

“Can wait. You should lighten up, I’m not a complete disaster.” Oikawa sighed, though even he knew that impressing the matchmaker would be a challenge at best. 

His father gripped his shoulder with his free hand, chocolate eyes staring into chocolate. “You must take this seriously.” He said gravely. “This may very well determine your future. This is how you can bring honor to our family. You must make haste.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Tooru handed off the teapot. “Wish me luck!”

I’m going to need it. The words hung unsaid, but they both knew they were there. Oikawa was never good with lady-like things.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yahaba was a fast horse, strong and dependable, so Oikawa made good time towards the village. He felt his nerves crawling under his skin though he tried not to show it. The presence of the notes hidden under his sleeves calmed him some though- like a secret security net he could fall back on if things went south.

His mother's worried face watched as he approached. “I’m here!” Oikawa proclaimed, sliding onto the ground with his signature grin.

“You are late!” His mother scolded. “Oh, I knew I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck…”

“How lucky can they be?” Oikawa watched as his grandmother hobbled out of the nearby building. She was an old wrinkled woman, but she was the most spirit full person Oikawa had ever met. “They’re dead. I’ve got you something much better-” She reached into her pocket and produced a small cage, a pink toned cricket inside. “A lucky cricket! I call this one Makki.”

“Lucky…?” Oikawa asked as the bug was shoved into his hands, at the same time as his mother began to lead him off into the building where he would be prepared for the matchmaker.

“Walked across the street with it earlier. Eyes closed and everything.” His grandma answered. “Didn't get hit at all.”

Oikawa turned to his mother for confirmation, but she merely shook her head, long used to her mother's antics.

They entered the building and Oikawa was immediately shed of his clothes and shoved into a tub of freezing water. The attendants waitinging for him immediately set to work, scrubbing his hair with a ferocity. 

“It’s freezing!” Oikawa breathed through clattering teeth, his head being jerked in every direction. Absently, he clamped his hand over his forearm, in a feeble attempt to protect his writing. If he were to forget something and his notes were to wash away, then he would be fucked, for lack of a better term.

“It would have been warm if you were on time.” His mother watched passively as he was yanked from the tub, covered in a soft robe. Oikawa glanced down- his notes were smudged but still legible. Good.

There was no more time for talking as Oikawa was yanked from one room to the next. One woman fluffed up his hair, waving dozens of tiny braids into his usually flowy hair do, pining aqua flowers into the strands. Another painted his lips a crimson red, powdering his face until it was pale as snow. A third tucked a flowing robe around his waist, draping silk and beads across the fabric, mostly obscuring the cricket cage tucked within.

Finally he was thrust in front of a floor length mirror, given time to admire the work of the ladies. Oikawa looked beautiful, that was for sure, but more than anything he looked like a girl. The get up drew out the curves he always tried to ignore, his face painted with the delicacy only the women only ever sported. Like this, he was unmistakably female.

But it was only for a few hours. He could do a few hours.

“The ceremony is starting.” His mother whispered in a hushed tone, taking his arm and leading him out, his grandmother trailing behind. Outside, the other girls coming to meet the matchmaker marched to the building in an orderly line.

Oikawa nodded his goodbyes, and then ran across the dirt street to catch up. He hiked up his dress, trying to keep it clean, and put all of his concentration towards not tripping in his decorative shoes.

When he caught up to the line, the others were already kneeling in front of the matchmakers building, waiting for her to emerge from beneath their parasols. Oikawa quickly copied the movement, hiding himself behind his own. Around them, a crowd of passerby gathered to hear the verdict on the brides-to-be. His mother and grandmother were somewhere among them, Oikawa knew.

A loud bang rang in his ears, and Oikawa discreetly peeked over the rim of his parasol to see the matchmaker. She was a large woman, adorned in expensive purples, and a face full of makeup. She looked over the women with disdain, and Oikawa ducked beneath his parasol once more to escape her gaze.

The matchmaker was not a nice woman, Oikawa had heard. Short of temper, prejudiced and stuck up, she wielded her wrath like a blade. Yet year after year, the eligible women of the village still had to brave her examination to determine who they would be wed too. And now it was finally Oikawa’s turn. The day he had been dreading had arrived.

“Oikawa Tooru.” The matchmaker’s voice was accented and thick.

“Present!” Oikawa called, shooting up. His nerves rang through his ears, making him jumpy.

The matchmaker glared at him with eyes narrowed in contempt. “Speaking without permission…” She scribbled on her clipboards and Oikawa mentally cursed. She gestured for him to follow after her, and Oikawa hastily complied, ignoring the murmurs of the crowd. Five seconds in and he had already managed to screw up.

The matchmaker closed the doors behind her as OIkawa came into the examination building. He stood ramrod straight as her eyes raked over his figure, fighting the self conscious nerves bubbling up in his chest.

“Too tall.” She finally decided, walking away with a wave of her hand. As her back turned, something jumped up into Oikawa’s eyesight. Makki the cricket his grandma gave him. He had escaped.

Oikawa tried to grab for the bug, but Makki was far too fast, jumping along his sleeves, before Oikawa was finally able to snatch it. As if in slow motion, Oikawa saw the matchmaker begin to turn back around. How would it look if the matchmaker saw him grappling with a bug? Or worse, if she knew he brought it in? He wouldn't be able to reach the cage in time, and he couldn't very well let it go.

In one swift motion, Oikawa popped Makki in his mouth, employing all his might to hide his cringe.

“Recite the final admission!” The matchmaker demanded. 

Oikawa smiled, and nodded along, tring to ignore Makki twitching on his tongue. He fumbled in the folds of his dress for his fan, spreading it open to hide his mouth. He spat out the cursed bug, taking a deep breath before beginning to recite the passage. The final admission from the book Grace: A Guide to a Ready Bride. Required reading for all girls in the village. How Oikawa hated that book.

“Fulfill your duties calmly and…” Oikawa edged down his sleeve to glance at his notes. “Respectfully. Reflect before you snack- act!” His heart seemed to jump into his throat and he said the final passage in a rush, frantic to be done. “This shall bring you honor and glory!”

A moment of silence, and Oikawa congratulated him for getting it done. Things could be going worse, honestly. But his relief was short lived when the matchmaker grabbed his arm in a suffocating grip, examining his fan closely.

She turned it over suspiciously, before depositing it back into Oikawa’s hand with a scorff, and dragging him to the low table set up. As she removed her hand, Oikawa noticed the ink on his arm was smudged over her palm, and the previously neat writing was now nothing more than an inky cloud.

“Pour the tea.” The matchmaker thrust a teapot at Oikawa, who lowered himself down to sit, absentmindedly angling the teapot into the cup. He was far too busy watching the matchmaker with wide eyes. “When impressing your in-laws, you must have grace and dignity.” 

She accentuated her last point by swiping around her mouth with her thumb and index finger, and the ink from Oikawa’s arm trailed around her mouth, giving her a pitch black beard. Oikawa had to look away, mortification crawling in his bones, and when he did he saw he was pouring the tea directly onto the table, having missed the cup completely. He had to keep from sobbing as he frantically adjusted the angle of the pot.

He set the teapot on the table when he was finished, and when he glanced back to the cup Makki was lounging inside. That damn cricket! Oikawa was going to strangle him.

Before Oikawa could remove the bug, the matchmaker snatched the cup from the table. She closed her eyes, looking the happiest Oikawa had ever seen her as she sniffed the tea, oblivious to Makki.

“Pardon me…” Oikawa spoke up meekly.

“AND SILENT.”

Oikawa gulped, but he continued to reach for the cup, climbing over the table. “If I could just see that for a moment-”

“Sit down!” The matchmaker shouted, jerking the cup away as the liquid sloshed dangerously.

“Please just let me-”

“BACK!” The matchmaker shuffled back, but tripped over the coals used to heat the tea. They spilled on the ground, and Oikawa could only watch on in horror as she followed, sitting firmly atop the burning coals. 

The matchmaker's scream was sharp and curdling, and Oikawa was sure everyone outside could hear it. The matchmaker's dress burst into flames, and she shrieked as she dashed around the room.

“PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!” In her panic, she dashed for the doors, throwing them open in her search for aid. Oikawa snatched the tea pot and followed after her, terror and mortification lacing his bones.

He burst out the open door way himself, throwing the tea onto the matchmaker. The fires fizzed out, her dress damp with the liquid, and the matchmaker halted her panicking, finally stilling.

For a long moment, all was silent. Oikawa stared at the matchmakers dripping makeup with wide eyes, and he could feel the stares of the passerby on him.

“YOU!” The matchmaker whirled around, fury lighting her eyes. Oikawa startled, stumbling back, away from the building as she advanced. “YOU WITCH!”

Oikawa absently registered the crowd parting to let them pass. His mother and grandmother rushed forward, embarrassing him as best they could while Oikawa was still facing the matchmaker.

The woman was livid, her wrath stronger than a dragon. “YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE,” She screeched, “BUT YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE ONE. YOU WILL BRING ONLY DISHONOR TO YOUR FAMILY!”

Oikawa shrunk away from the harsh words swallowing around the lump in his throat, and his mother began to tug him away.

“Come on Tooru.” She whispered in a comforting manner, reminiscent of the way she would sing him to sleep. Though Oikawa could hear the strain in her voice. “Let’s go.”

As they swiftly made for their home, the gossiping whispers of the townsfolk followed them.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa sat in the garden, shivering with the weight of what he had done. His dress was long ago abandoned, the makeup long ago washed off, and he stared at himself in the pond. He fucked up. Plain and simple, there was no way around it.

There was only one way for someone like him to bring honor to his family, and that was being a good wife as much as he hated it. And even that he had managed to ruin. The Oikawa family was prestigious and respected, and he certainly wasn't holding up the mantle well.

Oikawa could feel tears prick his eyes as he glared at his reflection. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why could he not do just this one thing that was expected of him? All he wanted to do was give back to his family. To bring them honor, the way he had always yearned. And here he was. Crying under a cherry blossom tree. The petals of the flowers fell to the ground in the breeze, like the tree was weeping with him.

“The cherry blossoms are lovely this year.” 

Oikawa spun around at the sudden noise. His father made his way over, supporting himself with his cane. Koto Oikawa was an aging man, his chestnut hair streaked with grey, but despite how fragile he appeared Oikawa knew better than to underestimate him. His father had been a renowned soldier, back in his prime. 

Oikawa said nothing, turning back to the pond and refusing to meet his father's eyes, childish as it was. Like some part of him believed he could avoid addressing the elephant in the room.

His father didn't seem bothered by Oikawa’s lack of acknowledgement. “But look, this one is a late bloomer.” Oikawa followed his father’s gaze to an unbloomed bud on a far branch. “But when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of all.”

He plucked a falling flower from the air and tucked it into Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa couldn't do much more than smile through his tears. He was trying so hard, and it never worked, but his father didn't mind. He would always be here no matter how long it took Oikawa to bloom. The kind of unconditional love only a parent could give.

His father embraced him warmly, and Oikawa felt like he was three years old again. He didn't mind in the slightest. They sat like that for several minutes, father and son, as Oikawa slowly got himself under control. 

“...Thank you.” He said finally. “I needed to hear tha-”

He was cut off by the sound of galloping horses and frantic shouting. His father immediately turned to face the exit of the garden, leading out of the property and onto the road beyond. 

“Stay here.” His father ordered, grabbing his cane and beginning to make his way over. “I will see what's going on.”

Oikawa could only watch on as his father went to confront the cause of the commotion.


	2. To Protect what is Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated on this chapter for two days and then wrote it all in the course of an afternoon what even are my writing habits

Oikawa watched, curiosity burning him from the inside as his father made his way outside of the wall encircling their house. His mother and grandmother stood awkwardly to the side, watching him go. His grandmother caught his eye, silently pointed off to his right.

There was a rock formation near the wall there, and Oikawa would be able to climb it and see over. He nodded to his grandmother, making his way over and hastily climbing up. He gripped onto the bricks tightly, and leaned over so he could see.

Men on horses, waving the imperial banner behind them. Oikawa knew they were from the army instantly. They had swords hanging at their sides, and their armor was far to remineset of the set his father kept hidden away in the dresser.

Their neighbors gathered around, summoned from their houses as the soldiers came to a stop. They chatted amongst themselves, curious as to what was going on, though Oikawa couldn't catch any words up on the roof.

One of the men was not dressed like a soldier, instead wearing the rich blue of the imperial court. His hair had a greenish tint to it, his eyes narrowed in a snake-like fashion. As Oikawa watched, he pulled a scroll out of his pocket, unfurling it with more grace then Oikawa could ever hope to pull off. 

“Attention!” He called in a commanding voice, and all at once the neighborhood was silent. “The Emperor is calling for a second division of the army to be assembled! One man from every family is to serve!”

Oikawa felt like his mind was filled with static as his brain processed what that meant. He was numb as the snake called out the family names of Oikawa’s neighbors, one man stepping up to receive his drafting scroll. One man from every family. 

“The Oikawa family!” 

Oikawa was snapped to attention as their family was called. His father separated himself from the crowd, and Oikawa’s brain started to run a mile a minute. His father couldn't survive a war. He was aging, and sick. If he left for war Oikawa feared he would never come back. 

Before he could even register what was happening, Oikawa was leaping off of the roof, back down on the rocks he climbed. The wind whipped through his hair as he sprinted out of the gates, ignoring his mother's surprised calling.

Just before his father could receive the drafting scroll, Oikawa jumped in front of him. The snake-like man stared down at him from his perch on his horse, glaring at him like he was less than dirt.

“Please sir!” Oikawa pleaded. “My father has already served the emperor-”

“Silence!” The man tugged on the reins of his horse, forcing the creature to stir and force Oikawa back. He turned his gaze to Oikawa’s father, eyes cold and unforgiving. “You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man’s presence.”

Oikawa wanted to correct him, but he knew this man wouldn't understand. No one in the village ever did. They would always see him as a girl. 

“Tooru.” Oikawa’s gaze was ripped over to his father. His face was set firmly, an obvious look of distaste settling over his features. Oikawa could only hope it wasn't aimed at him. “You… dishonor me.”

With that, his father worlessly moved forward, collecting his drafting scroll and walking back to the house. His steps were steady and strong, but Oikawa knew that was only an act. With the eye’s of the neighbors watching after him, Oikawa could do nothing more than rush back to the safety of his house, shame crawling under his skin.

Distantly, he could hear the soldiers continuing with their speech. “You will report to the Seijoh training camp tomorrow.” The snake said, his voice sly and cold. Like he knew too that camp would be the graves of more than one of these men.

\---------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Oikawa watched from behind a wall, candlelight hidden by his hand. 

His father hefted his sword in his hand, testing the weight for the first time in years. The art of swordplay was an old friend to him, but not one he had split on good terms with.

A few practise swings, a jab or two, and suddenly his joints seized. Oikawa swallowed down his panic as the sword clattered to the floor, only sinking further behind the wall. In the dead silence, he could only hear his father’s pained gasps.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, the dinner table was silent.

Oikawa picked at his food, his appetite gone. His grandmother slowly chewed her food, and his mother busied herself adjusting the teapot. His father was acting the most normal out of all of them, leisurely sipping from his teacup as if all was well.

Oikawa couldn't take it anymore.

The slamming of a teacup onto the table startled even himself. “You shouldn't have to go!” The spilled tea soaked his shirt sleeve.

“Tooru!” His mother scolded, but Oikawa only stared at his father, as if daring him to disagree.

His father did not even glance in his direction, staring resolutely at the wall in front of him. “It is an honor to protect my family and my country.”

“So you’d die for honor?”

Finally, his father’s eyes found his own. “At least I know my place.” A pause, as he rose from the table. “You should learn yours.”

Oikawa didn't bother to stick around. He spun on his heel and spirited away, out of the house, into the rain. Rain, How fitting. It matched the tears burning his eyes.

Safely out of earshot, Oikawa couldn't help but sob. This wasn't fair. None of this was fair. The Emperor had handed his father a death sentence, slapping on the promise of honor as if that would make it feel any better. 

Oikawa’s father was going to die, and what could he do about it? He was a girl. No matter how much he didn't want to be he was. He would never be allowed to take his father’s place, and that’s just the way it was.

He numbly sat himself under the stone statue in the guardian. It was a dragon, proudly staring out over the pond. It was his family's mightiest guardian, supposed to envelop strength. Oikawa sure needed that.

Through the window, he could see his parent’s silhouettes. The rain ran down his face, soaking his hair. The thunder rang distantly, feeling like it only existed in a dream, and the lightning sparked behind him, never quite there but still there all at once. Fleeting and fickle but so so scary.

His parents were warm and comforting, though Oikawa could only see the faintest impression they were there, through the window. They embraced, but his mother turned away. She was sad, Oikawa imagined. They all were. His father watched her go for a long moment, before blowing out the candle. And then they were gone.

Seeing his parents sorrow… it felt good in some weird way. Like a reassurance that Oikawa wasn't the only one suffering. He wasn't the only one who knew how hopeless this was. But… it wasn't hopeless.

It wasn't. Oikawa refused to let himself believe that. There was something he could do. Stupid idea as it was, it could save his father. And that would be good enough for him.

Oikawa leapt off the statue, a mission in his mind. The dragon watched him go, and its warmth followed him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

His footsteps tracked water into the ancestors temple. He took careful care not to slip, bowing before the graves. He wondered if it was only his imagination that they seemed to glow back.

The dragon on the hanging ornament reflected the light of the lighting. It was the only witness as Oikawa apologized to his ancestors for what he was about to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Careful steps, avoid the creaky plank. Oikawa made his way around the partition engraved with dragons. His parents lay sleeping on their bed, but they were apart. Turned away from each other. The rift the stress was causing manifested. 

Oikawa silently took his father's drafting scroll from the bedside table. In its place, he left the flower his father had pinned in his hair just a few hours ago. Just a few hours ago when things were normal. 

With one last loving look, Oikawa silently bid his parents good bye. This was all he could do for them.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Through the window, the stone dragon’s gaze peered at Oikawa, kneeling on the floor.

The sword was heavy, but Oikawa still held it with a single hand. His hair wasn't that long, but it could fall to his chin when wet. Not a bad length, of course, but he ought to have it shorter if he was to be fighting.

Shing!

The metal sang as it was dragged through the strands. Chestnut hair fell to the floor, and Oikawa watched it go.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The armor is far too big. Oikawa felt like he was drowning in it, but it is made for someone far more built than he. It was hard to move in, clunky and awkward, but it would have to do.

The cabinet doors hung open, revealing the dresser's empty interior.

Oikawa played with the sword, swiping it through the air. It was heavy. The dragon engraved on the hilt seemed to stare at him. The metal shone and gleamed in the moonlight, and Oikawa could see his reflection.

He looked like a soldier.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He swung open the barnyard doors, the thunder announcing his arrival. Yahaba startled, the brown horse, bucking away at the sudden intrusion. Oikawa rushed forward, soothing the horse.

He supposed he must have cut an interesting figure. He definitely looked the part of a soldier. He could only pray he acted like one too. 

The moment Yahaba had calmed, Oikawa didn't waste time in saddling him up. He double checked the saddle bags to make sure he had everything he would need, and then he hopped upon his steed.

With the moon as his only witness, Oikawa was gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------

No one was there to witness the ancestor's temple glowing softly. No one was there to see Oikawa’s grandmother stir from her sleep with a gasp. No one was there to watch as she checked on her family, discovering her grandchild to be missing.

“Tooru is gone!” She announced her arrival with the troubling news. Instantly, Oikawa’s parents were in their sleep. The missing drafting scroll. The flower in its place. Koto Oikawa’s steps were hurried as he ran into the storage room, the dresser once containing his armor now empty. The clumps of chestnut hair lying abandoned on the floor.

It was all to clear where the youngest Oikawa had gone.

“Tooru! Tooru!” His father ran out into the rain. Hoping against hope the boy was close enough to hear.

Fate wasn't always that kind. He collapsed into the mud, and no answer came.

“You must go after him!” Oikawa’s mother urged, helping her husband to his feet. Oikawa’s grandmother watched on, helpless to do anything. “He could be killed.”

But Oikawa was already gone. For all they knew he was already at the Seijoh training camp. There would be no dragging him out, not without revealing his biological gender. 

Koto Oikawa’s voice was grave when he spoke. “If I reveal him, he will be.”

A life for a life. One was spared, at the cost of another. The heavens wept as the Oikawa family drowned in grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only write the highest quality trash, thank you very much


	3. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert something funny here, I have nothing to say.

“Matsukawa! Awaken!”

Mattun startled awake as the head ancestor called him. It was a rude awakening. Transitioning from a decorative temple statue to a living creature always threw him for a loop.

The bright glue glow of the ancestor's ghost momentarily blinded him as his eye’s adjusted, but he didn't have much time to get adjusted.

The chandelier-like ornament he was hanging off of dissolved along with the stone discuising from the Oikawa family, and he was sent tumbling onto the floor of the ancestor’s temple with a shriek. The echo’s of his gong on the cool marble floor echoed throughout the temple. He imagined he must have been quite the sight. An aqua colored dragon, barely the size of a person's forearm, skidding along the floor. Screaming. How lovely.

Mattsun jerked up, like he had been shocked by lighting. “I live!” He shouted, the only thing his still spinning brain could think to do.

He leapt to his feet as soon as his brain caught up, heart leaping in excitement. He hadn't been woken up in quite some time, and while it was unlikely, he couldn't help but think that maybe this time-

“Who needs my protection?” Mattsun demanded, turning to face the head ancestor. He was a large man, regal in the way he held himself, even in death. He shone an ethereal blue glow on the temple, bathing the area in the light of the ancestors. He was the one to start the Oikawa family so long ago, and such was the head of the ancestors. “I tell you, I’ma make them regret messing with our family-”

“Matsukawa.” The head ancestor’s voice was calm, though twinged with annoyance.

“You say the word,” Mattsun promised, “and I will make them-”

“Matsukawa!”

Mattsun’s mouth snapped shut at the elder’s harsh rebuke. 

“These are the family guardians.” The ancestor gestured behind him, to where stone statues depicting various animals were strung up on the roof, glaring down at Mattsun. “They…?”

“...Protect the family.” Mattsun admitted reluctantly. Oh how he hated those guardians. Ever since his own status of guardian was revoked life had been so much drearier. It didn't help that they constantly seemed to glare down at him, taunting. 

“Good.” The ancestor seemed pleased by his answer. “And you?”

“Ring the gong.” Mattsun spoke through gritted teeth.

“Correct. Now,” The ancestor beckoned to the surrounding grave stones, adorned with the names of the Oikawa family past. “Wake the ancestors.”

Reluctantly Mattsun picked up his gong, though he wasn't happy about it. He used to be a guardian, and now he was nothing more than the one who rang the gong. How humiliating.

“One family reunion coming right up.” He muttered, and began to smack the gong with a vengeance. The clangs of the metal rang through the small marble temple, and the tombstone lettering began to glow a bright blue Mattsun was all too familiar with. 

From the letter’s, wisps of blue trailed up into the air, swirling together to reveal the ghostly forms of the Oikawa family ancestors. They stretched and yawned as they were awakened, and as the gong continued to ring through the air more and more assembled, until the temple was crowded with them.

They settled themselves around the head ancestor, and it didn't take them long to start talking shit. Some things just never change.

“I knew it! I knew it!” An elderly ancestor declared, her hair adorned with decorative pins. “That Tooru was a troublemaker from the start!”

Mattsun perked up in interest. Tooru was the youngest Oikawa, Mattsun knew. He hadn't seen much of the boy, since he wasn't dead yet, but Mattsun had caught glimpses of him whenever he came into the temple. He had seen him when he visited not to long ago, in the dead of night to pray for forgiveness. And then Mattsun had caught a glimpse of him riding away in his father’s armor. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he had done. And Mattsun was definitely interested to see what the ancestor’s were going to do about it.

“Don’t look at me.” The ancestor sitting next to the woman shook his head vigorously. “He gets it from your side of the family.”

“She did it to protect her father!”

“But if she’s caught the entire family will be forever shamed!” Another was frantically swiping away at an abacus. “Traditions will be lost, the family will fall into disarray!”

“Not to mention they’ll lose the farm.”

“My grandchildren didn’t act up, they became acupuncturists!”

“Well we can’t ALL be acupuncturists!” 

“No, your granddaughter had to be a crossdresser!”

“GrandSON!”

Mattsun watched with distaste as the family all started throwing insults at each other. It was like this everytime the ancestor’s gathered. They may be family, but they sure didn't get along well.

“Let’s let a guardian bring him back!” Mattsun didn't have time to react before he was being snatched from the floor, thrust in the face of one of the guardians. “Send the most cunning!”

“No!” Mattsun was yanked away by another ancestor, thrust in the face of another guardian. “Send the swiftest!”

“Send the wisest!” Mattsun was yanked away again. Anymore of this and he was going to get motion sickness.

“SILENCE!”

Mattsun was unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

The head ancestor gestured out the window, to where the great stone dragon watched out over the guardian. “We must send the most powerful of all.”

“ME?” Mattsun demanded.

Everyone burst into laughter. Mattsun bit back the self consciousness rising in his chest. “You don’t think I can do it? Watch this.” He drew in a breath, and blew forward with all his might. A string of flame shot out, fizzing in the air before dispersing. “Ha, HA! Send me out there!”

“No you idiot.” The head ancestor glared at him, and Mattsun felt himself wilting under his glare. “You have proven you are ill fit to be a guardian.”

“Your missguidance led Fa’Zing to disaster!”

Fa’Zing held his head in his hands, but that didn't stop his stink eye from being any less powerful. “Yeah, thanks.”

“A-and your point is?”

“The point is we will be sending a _real_ guardian to fetch Tooru.” The head guardian grabbed Mattsun, and threw him out of the temple. Mattun barely had time to get his gong under himself as he slid out of the temple like he was on a sled.

The gong clanged as it skidded along the steps, down towards the great stone dragon. It suddenly snagged on a rock, and Mattsun was sent pitching forward, right in front of the statue.

Grumbling, Mattsun dusted himself off. He hated ancestor meetings. They all were the worst. And now he had to wake up the great stone dragon, his least favorite guardian of all. It felt like an embodiment of everything Mattsun wasn't. So what he beheaded one guy? Couldn't he get a second chance?

“C’mon stoney!” Mattsun called, banging his gong, partly to wake the guardian up, mostly to vent frustration. “You gotta go fetch Tooru!”

The guardian didn't respond.

“God damn guardians have no respect these days…” Mattsun spat, before making his way up the statue. 

“HELLOOOO!” He screamed, directly in its ear this time, smacking it with the gong for good measure. “Hello! HELLO-”

With a brittle _snap_ the ear broke off. 

Mattsun gasped, snatching it out of the air, and pressing it back to place. It didn't do much however, and Mattsun could only watch in terror as cracks spread throughout the stone. “Oh no…” Mattsun whispered, and then the stone was falling apart, and Mattsun was left tumbling to the ground, the stone on top of him.

And of course the dragon’s head landed exactly on top of him. Because this day couldn't get any worse.

“Oooh, my elbow.” He grunted, as he shimmied his way out from under the destruction. “I definitely twisted something…”

Finally he was free, but when he turned to face the mess he made, he felt his heart sink. The great stone dragon was in ruins. The most intact piece was the head, but everything else was nothing more than dust. That dragon wouldn't be getting up now.

“Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no!” Mattsun repeated the mantra like a prayer sas he took in the destruction. The ancestors would kill him for this. Not only did he fail to wake up the guardian, but he also _destroyed_ it. 

He was yanked from his thoughts when he heard the head ancestor calling from the temple. “Have you awakened, great stone dragon?”

And Mattsun panicked. Full on panic. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Own up to his actions? Try and play it off? But Mattsun had always been a coward. 

“Y-yes, it's me, the great stone dragon!” Mattsun shifted his voice into as low a pitch as possible, lifting up the dragon's head over the bushes so it could be seen. “I’ve just awoken! I’m- I’m gonna go fetch Tooru now!” Mattsun couldn't see through the bushes well, but the head ancestor was nodding his head along, so he must have been doing something right. “Did I mention that I was the great stone dragon?”

“Go, and be careful on your journey.” The head ancestor said, not looking the least bit concerned. He actually bought it. Mattsun did’nt know the head ancestor was dumb as bricks, but he was’nt about to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Carefully, he tried to maneuver himself backwards, but the slope of the hill was too much for him, and he was sent tumbling down with the weight of the guardians head. He landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill, thankfully not underneath the head this time, though that was the last of his worries. 

“Shit!” He shouted, leaping to his feet. “Oh no, what am I going to do now? The ancestors are going to kill me-!”

He froze in his tracks, spotting something out of the corner of his eye. A small cricket with pink tones watched him with a careful eye, perched atop the stone ruins. 

“What do you want?” Mattsun demanded, not at all happy to have his self loathing interrupted.

The cricket chirped, and Mattsun merely raised an eyebrow. “Your name’s Makki? Well Makki, I have a dilemma to sort out, so if you’ll excuse me…”

The cricket chirped again, and Mattsun gasped. “Fetch him myself? Fetch him myself?” Mattsun laughed at the absurdity. “Thats- that’s a brilliant idea!”

Makki said nothing, just fixing him with an _‘of course it is’_ kind of stare.

“If I can bring Tooru back then it will prove my worth, and I can be a guardian again! No! If I can make Tooru a war hero, then they won’t have a choice but to accept that I can be a guardian!” Mattsun cheered. “Things are looking up!” He spun on his heel, beginning to run toward the exit of the property. He had someone to rescue.

He was so in the zone, he almost missed Makki hopping after him. 

“What makes you think you're coming?” Mattsun demanded.

_Chirp!_

“You're lucky?” Mattsun repeated in disbelief. “Lucky? You think luck's gonna cut it in war? How about I pop your head off? Then who’s lucky? Me or you?”

Makki said nothing, continuing to speed down the road as Mattsun chased after him. Some company wouldn't hurt, Mattsun supposed.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Look who I found.” Shirabu said conversationally, as two Aoba Johsai scouts were thrown at Ushijima’s feet. “Some spies, sneaking around the forest.”

Ushijima said nothing, examining the spies with a critical eye. They didn't look like anything special, by any means. Ushijima was sure he could snap them in half with his bare hands. If this was what Aoba Johsai had to offer, then Ushijima had to wonder why the kingdom had stood this long. 

Taking over a kingdom wouldn't be any fun at all if the army was weak.

He leaned down to the soldiers level, and they flinched back from him, terror lighting their faces.

“You tell your emperor,” Ushijima began, looking at each of them in turn. “To send his worst.”

With that, he stood up, motioning the soldiers to go. They didn't need to be told twice. They rushed away, breathing heavily and sprinted for the trees, far away from the crushing might of the Shiratorizawa forces making their way closer and closer to the capital. 

“Semi?” Ushijma drawled as he watched them go, almost as an afterthought. “How many people does it take to send a message?” 

Semi was already pulling back his bow string, arrow loaded. “Just one.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Oh hello there! I see you have a sword!” Oikawa said in his deepest voice, reaching for his sword. “I have one too! They're very manl-” His sentence was cut off as his sword slipped out of his grasp, landing on the ground despite his frantic attempts to catch it.

Yahaba snorted, and if he were human Oikawa knew he would be laughing at him. 

“Hush up!” Oikawa shouted, throwing his shoe at the horse. “I’m working on it!”

He collected his sword and shoe, putting them back in their places. With a sigh he plopped down on the floor, head hung in his hands. “Who am I kidding? I won’t be able to convince anyone of anything.”

This was hopeless. There would be no point in coming in his father’s place if he just got found out right away. If only he was a better actor. He didn't have long to figure his act out either. It was already morning, and he only had another hour to check into the Seijoh training camp. He could see it from the bamboo forest clearing he was camped out in. It struck an intimidating figure, but Oikawa didn't have a choice but to brave it.

“DID I HEAR SOMEONE IN DISTRESS?”

Oikawa jumped out of his skin whirling around, to find the source of the booming voice. He nearly screamed when he saw what was behind him.

On the large stone behind him, was a dark shadow. It rose high above Oikawa’s head, as he leapt to his feet. It cut the figure of a dragon, learning down to look at Oikawa’s stunned face.

“Lucky for you, I have come to help you! Your ancestors have sent you the strongest guardian to aid you!”

“My… ancestors?” Oikawa breathed, watching in aew as the shadow twisted and spun.

“Yes!” Suddenly the shadow dipped down, away from sight, and Oikawa heard a much quieter voice whisper “Get to work, you came along now earn your keep!” But the shadow of the dragon was back as soon as it disappeared, peering down at Oikawa. 

“Lucky for you, you’ve been partnered with the wonderful, illustrious, the indescribable Mattsun!”

With energy words, the dragon crept closer to the edge of the rock, before finally disappearing. In its place, a small aqua lizard stepped out from behind the rock formation.

Oikawa stared in silence for several seconds. The shadow dragon was far more impressive than this strange lizard.

“My… my ancestors sent a lizard?” Oikawa finally asked in disbelief.

“No, dragon! Dragon! I don’t do that tongue thing.” Mattsun siad, licking his tongue for extra effect. “Were here to help you get into this war!”

From behind the rock, the same pink cricket that ruined Oikawa’s matchmaker evaluation hopped out. He chirped in greeting.

“How much help are you going to be?” Oikawa asked. He still had his doubts about Mattsun. “Your so… tiny.”

“I’m travel sized for your convenience.” Mattsun said simply, as if that explained everything. “And I’m way more powerful than I appear! Watch this!” 

Mattsun sucked in a breath, and when he exhaled a small stream of fire followed. “Pretty cool, eh? I’m so powerful, my eyes can see right through your armor.”

Oikawa gasped and slapped him away. He landed near Yahaba with an undignified shriek, and the horse took that as his cue to stomp on him.

“Hey!” Mattsun shouted, rushing away from Yahaba’s attack. “Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your family! Dishonor on your cow! Is this anyway to treat your personal guardian?”

“Whatever.” Oikawa muttered. He supposed he couldn't complain. He was going to need all the help he could get.

Mattsun shrugged. “C’mon, pack your things, we’ve got a war camp to get to!” Mattsun declared making his way back to Yahaba. “C’mon Betsey, give us a ride.”

Yahaba snorted. 

Oikawa scooped us Makki and Mattsun, hopping atop Yahaba. “Are you going to help me get in?” He asked the dragon.

“Of course!” Mattsun assured him. “I’m your guardian! Helping you is my job. Now giddy up!”

They were an unconventional band of course. A horse, a luckey cricket, a dragon, and a man that wasn't really a man. But Oikawa was glad he wasn't going into this alone.

He spurred Yahaba on, and just like that they were en route to the Seijoh training camp.


	4. Seijoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't daily updates be cool.

“What do I do?” Oikawa tried his best to keep his voice calm as he tied Yahaba up with the other horses, glancing apprehensively into the training camp. It was swarming with soldiers. Adorned in armor, brandishing their swords like an extra limb, they walked with confidence. Oikawa couldn't replicate that.

Even the trainees looked far more sure of themselves than Oikawa felt. They lounged around the tents that had been set up, talking leisurely and nodding respectfully whenever a soldier passed. They filled out their armor far better than Oikawa did, and he instantly felt his fear of being discovered creeping up his neck again. 

“Calm down!” Mattsun hissed, he and Makki tucked into the back of Oikawa’s collar, safe out of sight. Oikawa didn't want to deal with explaining to his superiors why he was bringing a dragon and a bug to training camp. “You need to act confident!” Makki chirped his approval.

“I don’t feel confident.”

“Fake it till you make it.” Mattsun advised. “If you act like you belong then people will assume you do.”

“How do you know that?” Oikawa asked, fiddling with his sword, just to delay having to go out into the training camp. He was half hidden behind Yahaba, the other horses in the makeshift stable as his only company. Luckily horses wouldn't question why he was seemingly talking to himself. 

Mattsun’s voice took on a distinctly haughty air. “I took a couple of psychology courses back in the day. Top of my class- no _Makki,_ it's a prestigious university not a _kindergarten, shut UP-”_

Oikawa sighed, resigning himself to his fate. Like it or not, he didn't have a choice but to brave the Seijoh training camp. As he moved to step out of the stable, he felt Mattsun shift around in his collar to discreetly peek over his shoulder.

“Head back, knee’s apart, and stride _confidently!”_

Oikawa maneuvered his body as Mattsun instructed, and set off. It was an awkward shamble, to say the least. Oikawa could feel the burning gaze of everyone on him as he made his way through the camp. His face burned but he forced himself to remain stoic, off towards the registration desk. He had a war to sign up for, and no awkward walk was going to stop him.

“Now pay close attention.” Mattsun whispered as Oikawa strutted his way through the training camp. “You're gonna have to act just like them.”

Oikawa slowed his pace to watch one man proudly showing off a tattoo that swirled across his chest. It was a sprawling aqua dragon, and it wove and twisted in a way that probably looked lovely on paper, but on the man's stomach it just reminded Oikawa of a dropped ramen noodle.

“This tattoo will protect me from harm.” He said proudly, displaying the tattoo to two other men- trainees, if the recruitment scrolls around their belt was any indicator. 

One of them looked at the tattoo with a sceptic eye. His hair was two toned, and gelled up in two peaks, and it was just about the dumbest hair style Oikawa had ever seen. The second man hung off of the first, a lazy grin on his face, and bed head that rivaled Oikawa’s own. It was pitch black, and hung over one of his cat-like eyes. 

If fitting in required having garbage hair, then maybe Oikawa joining the army just wasn't meant to be.

The man with the owl hair seemed to consider the tattoo for a moment, glancing at his buddy with a knowing grin. Then, without any warning, he reared back his fist and decked the man with the tattoo straight in the gut.

Oikawa startled and jumped back, as the tattoo man wheezed on the floor. The man with the bed head started to gasp with laughter, a high pitched hyena crackle. If Oikawa heard _that_ on the street at night, he would die from fright. 

“I hope you can get your money back!” He snorted, while the man on the floor groaned in pain.

“I don’t think I can do this…” Oikawa muttered, still staring at the scene with wide eyes. None of the men in his village ever acted like that. He didn't know the rest of Aoba Johsai was filled with barbarians.

“It’s all about attitude! You're every bit the man they are.” Mattsun assured him. “Be tough. Like this guy.”

‘This guy’ happened to be the man with the owl hair, who, in lack of someone to punch, was now spitting on the floor for seemingly no reason.

“Punch him!” Mattsun advised, before disappearing back into Oikawa’s collar. “It’s how men say hello.”

Oikawa had never seen any man do that ever, but he decided to listen to Mattsun on this one. He was a guardian sent by the ancestors. He probably knew best anyway.

So he pulled his arm back, and with as much strength as he could muster, punched the man with as much strength as he possessed. 

He shrieked, and stumbled forward, right into another trainee who Oikawa didn't see earlier. He was strongly built, with short cropped brown hair, the most normal hair out of the trio. 

“Oh Bokuto, you made a friend.” He said mildly, not budging an inch despite having the other man shoved into him. 

“Slap him on the behind.” Mattsun once again whispered from his collar. “Man like that.”

Oikawa thought that sounded a little sketchy, but he did it anyway.

“WOAH THERE.” Oikawa instinctively stiffened as Bokuto whirled around with a fury. “I’m gonna punch you so hard your ancestor’s will feel it!”

“Wait no-” Oikawa shrieked, stumbeing back. He didn't know how much force would be required to hurt his ancestors, but he _did not_ want to find out.

His saving grace came in the form of the man from earlier. He snatched Bokuto, turning him full around to face him. “Stop it Bokuto! We don’t hit friends.”

“Shut up Daichi!”

Daichi kept his hold on Bokuto’s shoulders firm, swaying from side to side and forcing the other to do it too. “Chant with me. _I will not try and murder my friends_ ”

“I will not try to murraaahhh…” Bokuto mumbled, and Daichi finally relinquished his hold. “Ah, I don’t have time for this chicken boy…”

Oikawa took this as his cue to leave. He hurriedly spun on his heel, wanting to put as much distance between him and this strange trio as possible.

Mattsun had other plans.

“CHICKEN BOY?” Mattsun shrieked, because his pride of not being a chicken was very important, apparently. “SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMP NOODLE!”

Mattsun ducked back into Oikawa’s collar, and instantly Oikawa was being grabbed and spun around. Bokuto’s fist was already drawn back, and Oikawa kicked into fight or flight mode.

As the first descended for him, Oikawa ducked at the last minute. Bokuto’s fist connected with something behind him, with a sickening _thwack_. Oikawa glanced behind him, still scrunched up on the floor.

The man with the bed head hair was standing directly behind him, and his head whipped to the side as Bokuto punched it. He stumbled back, looking super disoriented, and the only thing Oikawa could think about was that he would have been knocked clean out if the punch had hit him.

“Oh!” Bokuto jerked back when he saw his unsuspecting target. “Sorry Kuroo.”

“You idiot!” Kuroo exclaimed, kicking at Bokuto. Bokuto tumbled right back into Daichi again, except this time the force was enough to knock them both over. Oikawa practically tipped over his own feet in his rush to scramble away as Kuroo threw himself onto the pile, elbow held out to strike whoever he landed on. 

“He's getting away!” Bokuto shouted, and Oikawa realized he must be talking about _him_. 

“Thanks a lot Mattsun!” He shrieked, as he sped away. The other three were hot on his trail, and he was certain Bokuto and Kuroo had every intent to deck him. Daichi, he wasn't sure about. Probably coming along to do damage control. 

Oikawa ducked into a nearby tent, not even registering what was inside in his panic. He ducked behind a nearby chair, and the thundering sound of footsteps entered and then exited. 

Holding back a sigh of relief, Oikawa peeked outside the tent trap, where the trio disappeared out of. The three were running blindly forward, searching for him, first Bokuto, the Kuroo, and finally Daichi trailing after. Straight for a line of other trainees. 

They were lined up in front of a rice pot, the cook serving up rations. Bokuto hastily stopped before he could hit the last person in line, and Kuroo immediately after, though he came very close to hitting his friend. 

Daichi didn't stop his momentum in time. He smacked into Kuroo, who smacked into Bokuto, who smacked into the last man in line. They fell like dominos.

All the way up to the pot. The cook scrambled, trying to keep it from falling forward, but it was too late. The pot tipped, and the rice decorated the ground. 

Slowly, all of the men trudged to their feet, turning to look for the cause of the disruption. And every single one turned to look straight at him, murder in their eyes. 

Oikawa’s brain provided him a single, very helpful thought.

_Oh shit, I’m in danger._

\----------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi watched silently as the general moved figurines across a map. 

“We can corner them in the Miyagi pass.” He was saying, and Daishou nodded along, jotting down notes for the strategy letter he would send the emperor. “I will go lead the troops. But that means I can’t stay to train the new men.” The general looked up from the map, and stared at Iwaizumi straight in the eyes. “I’m going to leave that job to you, Hajime.”

Excitement bubbled in his chest. “You're making me captain?” He asked in a breathless query. He had been training for Captain his whole life, training for the day. Had it finally arrived? Some part of him knew it was always coming, but the joy and relief still hit him like a truck. 

“You're making him captain?” Daishou’s voice didn't sound nearly as excited as Iwaizumi’s. “Isn't there a better fit? Perhaps a soldier with more experience?

The general turned to address the advisor as he stood up from the table. “I trust him to do a good job. He’s been the top of his class in all of the military training. Has extensive knowledge of training techniques. And he has an impressive military lineage to boot.” He said the last part with a smirk, and Iwaizumi had to fight the impulse to roll his eyes. Of course. “He’s the obvious choice.”

Daishou didn't look satisfied with this answer, but he held his tongue as the general adjusted his helmet, heading for the tent flap.

“I won’t disappoint you father!” Iwaizumi promised, standing up from the table as well. His head was already swimming as he too made his way for the exit, following after his father. 

Captain Iwaizumi Hajime. It had a nice ring to it. Already he was dreaming of all the honor he would bring his family. He would be the best damn captain there ever was, he just knew it.

Those fantasies ground to a halt when he stepped outside the tent. The trainees were locked in what Iwaizumi could only describe as a school yard brawl. They threw punches and kicks- with poor form no less- and were all clumped together in a messily shifting hoard. A far cry from the neat and proper soldiers of the imperial army, saddled up to the side on their horses in a neat line.

His father watched the commotion, saying nothing. Finally, he turned to Iwaizumi, patting his shoulder in a counseling manner. “Good luck Captain. It seems you might need it.”

Iwaizumi swallowed around the lump in his throat as his father moved away, hopping on his own horse with a practised grace. “When we need back up I’ll send a messenger.” He promised the new Captain, already turning his horse away. “Have them ready before that time comes. I’ll see you on the other side of this war!”

“Goodbye!” Iwaizumi called out, though he doubted he could be heard. The thundering sound of running horses filled the air as the army took off, riding in a smooth formation for the battle field. It was a familiar sight. Iwaizumi had grown up around the military, but that didn't make the impressive sight any less startling.

The imperial army was gone. It was all up to him now. He was the Captain. It was time to act like it. 

“ATTENTION!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa could only faintly register the bodies around him pulling away. He was curled in on himself, huddled on the floor. Being in the middle of a brawl was not fun at all. He would have liked nothing better than to escape, but the teeming mass of men around him meant that there was no escape. He wasn't even being targeted anymore- people were throwing punches at anything that breathed.

He waited a moment, before wrenching his eyes open. The men were no longer piled around him, but rather stood off to the side, pointing an accusing finger in his direction, a chorus of _’he started it!’_ echoing amongst them.

Oikawa uncurled from the floor, turning to see who had put a stop to the brawl. Across the way, standing proud, was another man in armor. He was strongly built, with tanned skin and dark spiked hair. He stood with confidence, and Oikawa instantly knew that this man was not some regular trainee. 

He stalked closer, and Oikawa scrambled to his feet. As the man grew closer Oikawa could see the piercing hazel of his eyes. It was captivating. 

“-afting order?”

Oikawa hadn't even registered that the man was speaking, too busy staring into his eyes. “What?”

“Your drafting order!” The man looked pissed now. “Hand it over!”

Oikawa fumbled with his belt, untucking the drafting order he had stolen and handing it over. The man snatched it, unfurling it and scanning the page. “...Oikawa?” He finally asked, and he tilted his head up from the scroll to stare at Oikawa. “As in Koto Oikawa?”

“Uh, yeah!” Mattsun was silent, but Oikawa could feel him hiding in his collar. “That’s the one!”

“I wasn't aware he had a son.” The man with the hazel eyes mumbled, handing the drafting order back over. As Oikawa hooked it back on his belt, the man from earlier with the snake eyes came over, examining him critically. For a moment Oikawa’s heart seized in terror, waiting to see if he would be discovered, but the snake said nothing. 

Oikawa had to hold back a sigh of relief. If he didn't recognize him, then it was likely no one would. 

“He doesn't talk about me much.” Oikawa said, in the most manly voice he could muster. Then, just for added effect, he took a page out of Bokuto’s book and spit on the floor. Or tried to anyway. Instead of smacking onto the floor, it dribbled down his chin, and Oikawa hastily wiped it off. 

“I can see why…” The snake-like man narrowed his eyes in contempt. “The boy’s an absolute lunatic…”

The man with the spikey hair sighed, and he looked distinctly disappointed in Oikawa. “What’s your name?”

“Oikawa Tooru, sir!” Oikawa responded.

The man nodded, before shifting his gaze amongst all of the men gathered around. “Listen up!” His voice boomed over the trainees, and all of them stood at attention, the atmosphere suddenly charged with tension. 

“I am Captain Iwaizumi Hajime.” He introduced himself, turning to pace in front of the men. “I’ll be the one turning you into proper soldiers. And thanks to your new friend Oikawa,” He pointed his finger at the long abandoned spilled rice, “You will be spending the rest of the day picking up every single grain of rice.” 

The men around them groaned in unison but Iwaizumi stopped them by continuing with his speech.

“And then tomorrow,” His voice held a grave tone, and Oikawa knew that he was _not_ fucking around. “The real work begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got Iwa-chan!!


	5. Strong, Stronger, Strongest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, while writing this: Are you ready to channel your inner Iwa thirst.

“Get up! Rise and shine!”

Oikawa snapped his eyes open, immediately jolting up. Mattsun glared at him from across his small tent, a small bowl clutched in his hands, and he was wearing a small apron. Where he got it, Oikawa didn't know. 

“...Mornin’...” Oikawa mumbled, scrubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wipe the sleep away. 

“It’s time to get going!” Mattsun stirred whatever was in his bowl with a fury, climbing over Oikawa’s blankets. “I made you porridge! And it’s happy to see you!”

He held the bowl up for Oikawa to inspect. It was plain old porridge, but Mattsun had fashioned a smile out of some eggs and a piece of bacon. 

_Chirp!_

Makki popped out of the middle of the porridge, and Oikawa cringed. He had that bug in his mouth once, and he wasn't eager to repeat the experience. 

“GET OUT OF THERE-” Mattsun shrieked, flicking Makki out of the bowl with his chopsticks. The bug flew across the tnet, smashing into Oikawa’s armor, but he quickly hopped to his feet with an indignant chirp. 

“You goin’ make people sick.” Mattsun scolded, shoving the porridge into Oikawa’s hands. “Eat. Makki, you go make sure no one comes in before Oiks is dressed.”

Makki gave a mock salute and hopped out of the tent. Oikawa took the bowl from Mattsun, not bothering to argue. He had a feeling he was going to need all the energy he could get if he was to survive conditioning anyway. 

“Now listen up.” Mattsun began to pace back and forth like a war general, and his voice boomed through the tent. Oikawa was happy he had pitched his small tent away from the others- it would be bad if someone heard Mattsun. “Your training for a war. It isn't going to be an easy time. Just try not to get into fights. Unless the other kids start it, then you have to kick the other kids' butts.”

Oikawa swallowed around a mouthful of porridge. “I don’t want to kick the other kids' butts. That worked out terrible yesterday.”

“Then you need to learn how to kick their butts!” Mattsun rolled his eyes. “Obviously. You're trying to fight in a war, yeah? Learn to fight!”

“I’m just planning on trying not to die…” Oikawa set the now empty bowl down, getting to work on taming his bed head. He would be damned if he walked out of this tent with hair worse than rooster head Kuroo’s. 

“It’s not good enough to not die.” Mattsun dragged Oikawa’s armor set over. “You need to be the best damn soldier there is if you want to bring honor to your family. Your father was a great warrior, and their gunna expect his son to be too.”

“I think your expectations are too high Mattsun.”

“Stop being such a negative nanny! Show me your war face!”

War face? Oikawa blinked, but fashioned his face into the best scowl he could, though he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

“Oh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover, SHOW ME YOUR WAR FACE!”

“WWWRAAAAAAHHH!” Oikawa shrieked, with as much force as he could muster.

“Good good!” Mattsun seemed pleased, patting his leg reassuringly. “You’ll be fine. I’ll be right with you the whole time. You’ll do great.”

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat with a weak nod, shrugging his armor on. 

The tent flap fluttered, and Makki hopped in, chirping quickly.

“What do you mean the troops are lining up?” Mattsun demanded. Makki chirped at him angrily.

“I need to get going.” Oikawa breathed, slipping his shoes on as he scrambled to get out of the tent.

“Wait your sword!”

Oikawa grabbed the sword Mattsun offered before untying Yahaba from the tree his tent was against and saddling up. 

“You’ll be watching the training?” Oikawa asked Mattsun, a hint of doubt creeping into his voice. 

“Yeah. We’ll be there the whole time. We’ve got your back soldier.” Mattsun promised, standing just inside the tent.

Oikawa nodded, at least somewhat reassured by his words. Training was going to be hell. He knew that for sure. But he wouldn't be going at it alone. Maybe, just maybe, he could get through this. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa couldn't get through this. 

“Hey Oikawa~” Kuroo spoke with a sugary sweet tone to his voice, and Oikawa could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. “Hey I owe you for the rice yesterday.”

Bokuto stood next to him, his hair still ridiculously spiked. “You want a knuckle sandwich?” He questioned, and Oikawa shook his head vigorously. 

“No, I’m good!” Oikawa said, laughing nervously as he frantically looked for a way to escape. The other recruits milled about around them while they waited for Iwaizumi to arrive, but they seemed distinctly unconcerned about what was going on. 

“Guys just leave him alone.” Daichi came up behind them, a disapproving look settled over his features. “Stop causing problems.”

What a godsend. Daichi may be Oikawa’s new favorite person.

“I don’t have a problem!” Bokuto protested. “The only one with a problem is Oikawa here.”

“Ah, well that’s funny! Cuz I don’t have a problem either.” Oikawa interrupted. “So, we’re good!”

“We are not good.” Kuroo’s eyes were narrowed though his ever present grin was still in place. “We’re in desperate need of some pay bac-”

“Soldiers!” A sharp voice rang through the air, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. Something Oikawa was insanely grateful for. He didn't know how he was going to survive if Bokuto and Kuroo were like this. 

All of the soldiers wordlessly moved to form a line, staring silently ahead. Iwaizumi walked along the line, watching as the trainees all resolutely looked ahead. Oikawa tried to do the same, but his eyes kept wandering over to the Captain no matter how hard he tried to keep them away.

Iwaizumi wasn't wearing a shirt. Which was fine. Completely fine. It didn't affect Oikawa either way. But. At the same time.

Oikawa forced himself to stare ahead as the Captain passed him by. 

Those _muscles_ though. They were unreal. Unfair. They shouldn't be allowed to exist. His face blushed with a fury and Oikawa was insanely grateful that everyone was staring ahead. He hoped Iwaizumi didn't make a habit of walking around shirtless, because if he did then Oikawa was going to die long before he could get on the battlefield.

Death by staring at his captain's muscles. That can't be an honorable way to die, Oikawa thought. But at the same time, who could really blame him?

In the corner of his eye, Oikawa could make out Mattsun and Makki watching from on top of one of the tents, hidden where they could only be seen if someone knew where to look. Mattsun seemed to have noticed Oikawa’s problem, and he shook his head, looking disappointed.

 _’Get yourself together!’_ He mouthed.

Oikawa grimaced in reply, but kept his eyes fixed ahead.

“Welcome to your first day of training camp.” Iwaizumi said, setting down a barrel of spears. Daishou- Oikawa had learned that was the man with the snake eye’s name- trailed behind him a clipboard clutched in his hands as he watched the troops with a critical eye. “By the time we are ready for war I will have made men out of every single one of you.”

If it wasn't for the dead silence that had fallen over everyone, Oikawa doubted he would have heard Bokuto mumbling under his breath. “Whatever tough guy.”

“Bokuto!” 

Every soldier stiffened, and Bokuto glanced at Iwaizumi, surprise written on his face. Oikawa couldn't blame him. He was surprised he could hear him at all. All of the soldiers stepped away, and Oikawa followed suit until everyone was standing just a step behind Bokuto. 

Iwaizumi said nothing, loading an arrow into a bow. For a brief moment, Oikawa was seized with panic. Was Iwaizumi going to _murder_ Bokuto? Make an example of him? This was war, but it still seemed extensive.

Instead of putting the arrow through Bokuto’s skull like Oikawa feared, Iwaizumi pointed the bow in the air, firing it in the same smooth motion, with such a speed Oikawa wondered if he had aimed at all. 

The arrow flew through the air, and hit its mark on the very top of a pole pitched in the very middle of the camp. It was at least 30 feet up, and Oikawa had to squint against the early morning sun to even see it. 

Iwaizumi turned to Bokuto, a polite smile on his face that definitely concealed more than a trace of smugness. “Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow.”

Bokuto’s brows set into a determined scowl. “Alright then.” He grumbled under his breath. “I’ll get the arrow. And I’ll do it without taking my shirt off.” 

Kuroo snickered from beside him, and Daichi merely sighed. 

Bokuto mached forward, rubbing his hands together. Right before he could start climbing the pole though, Iwaizumi held up a hand.

“You're forgetting something.” He said simply. Daishou came forward, a box held in his hands. Whatever was inside must have been really heavy, because even using two hands the advisor hunched over slightly to support its weight. 

Iwaizumi took the box with a single hand, setting it down on the floor like it weighed no more than a feather. “To reach the top you're going to need two things.” He pulled something from the box, a shining gold weight, and passed it off to Bokuto. 

Iwaizumi held Bokuto’s arm in the air for a moment, turning to address the crowd. “This one represents strength.” He let go of Bokuto’s arm, leaving him to support the weight on his own. 

The second it changed hands the weight dragged Bokuto’s arm to the ground. Oikawa’s jaw dropped, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Iwaizumi had held it up so easily, but Bokuto strained against the weight like he was holding the world.

“And this one,” Iwaizumi pulled out a second weight, repeating the process. “Represents Discipline.” Again, the second he let go, Bokuto’s arm dropped to the floor. “You need both to reach the arrow.”

Bokuto gritted his teeth, and through what must have been sheer will power, lifted his arms up. He braced himself, then began to run for the pole, latching on and scrambling up. 

The weights were obviously dragging him down. He could only lift his arms for a few inches at a time, and he slid down the pole no matter how hard he tried to hold on. Despite his efforts, Bokuto was dragged back to the ground only seconds after he had started his climb. 

Iwaizumi nodded silently, like he was expecting as much. 

“Now,” He looked over the trainees, and a smug grin lit up his face. Oikawa’s heart picked up it’s pace. “You all try.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Daichi had fallen off immediately and just barely avoided dropping the weights on his foot. 

Kuroo had somehow flipped himself over and landed back on the ground head first. He had cursed a lot after that.

Oikawa weant last. He wasn't able to get more than a few inches off the ground before gravity attacked him with a vengeance. The weights were even heavier than he thought they were. Bokuto must have had some godly strength, because Oikawa felt like his arms would fall off if he lifted them at all. It was a miracle he was even able to get his arms around the training pole. 

He didn't even want to _think_ about how strong Iwaizumi must be. 

Not a single soldier had been able to make it more than a few inches off the ground. 

Oikawa walked back to the line meekly, rubbing his sore wrists. “We’ve got a long way to go.” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath as Oikawa passed. From on top of the tent, Mattsun gave Oikawa a thumbs up, and Makki jumped up and down. _You did your best._

Iwaizumi reached into the barrel he had brought out, gathering the spears into his arm. He threw them out to the trainees, his arms flexing in a way that Oikawa _definitely_ didn't notice.

Iwaizumi threw the spears out, and Oikawa reached into the air to fetch one. Before he could, Kuroo reached into the air and grabbed two sticks- the one that was heading for himself, and the one that was heading for Oikawa. 

"What are you doing?" Oikawa demanded, though a part of him was telling him to stay quiet. Messing with Kuroo had only ended in disaster before. It would only cause problems.

Kuroo didn't give him a response. Instead, he straightened the staff out and held it behind Oikawa's legs. Before he could react, Kuroo jerked the stick forward and Oikawa feltl to the ground with an indignant squak. 

"Hey!" He protested weakly, but Kuroo simply snickered and tossed Oikawa staff on the ground. Daichi sighed in disapproval, and guided Kuroo away. As they walked, Daichi turned around halfway and mouthed _sorry_. 

Oikawa merely shook his head as he got up. It seemed he was going to have to deal with that kind of thing a lot. 

The trainees all stood at attention as Iwaizumi fixed them with a glare, his staff clutched in his hand. He raised it up, and swept it across the yard so that it pointed at each of them. 

“Be ready soldiers.” Iwaizumi spoke gravely, his voice cold and serious. “This won't be anything short of hell. So let’s get down to business.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi meant what he said. Training was indeed hell. Mattsun had to force Oikawa to get up for the second day.

It had been nothing short of a disaster. Iwaizumi was as fantastic at it as Oikawa expected. He effortlessly spun the staff around like it was an extension of his own body. Oikawa was so focused on gawking at the display that he didn't notice Bokuto sneaking up to drop a bug in his shirt.

Oikawa did not like bugs, despite how willing he was to shove Makki in his mouth. To say he freaked out was an understatement. He flailed around like a fish out of water, hitting no less than thirty people. 

Iwaizumi had to come over and disarm him. Oikawa’s ribs still hurt from when Iwaizumi struck him with his spear. If Oikawa had his way, he would never get out of bed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi threw the tomatoes into the air, immediately raising his bow up. He took aim and shot the arrows with no hesitation. 

Three arrows, all at once, they impaled the tomatoes and shot towards the tree, perfectly landing in the center of the three circles the Captain had drawn out beforehand. 

He turned to face the trainees once more. “Now it's your turn.”

Oikawa glanced at his own tomatoes, bow and arrows clutched tightly in his hands. Apprehension laced his bones- there was no way he would be able to replicate that.

Mattsun leaned out from Oikawa’s collar, having opted to tag along this time. Before Oikawa could react, Mattsun had snatched the tomato from Oikawa’s hand and speared it on the arrow, before disappearing back. 

“Mattsun!” Oikawa protested. “You can’t just-”

“Oikawa!” 

Oikawa jumped, glancing up guiltily. Iwaizumi stalked over, fury written all over his face. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Uh.” Oikawa’s mind blanked. “Training?”

Iwaizumi did not look amused. “After training you will be running 50 penalty laps. Around the whole camp. Understand?”

“Yesir Captain Iwa-chan.” Oikawa muttered bitterly under his breath. God damn it Mattsun. 

“And drop the nickname.” Iwaizumi ordered, turning away. 

Oikawa made a mental note to never _ever_ drop the nickname.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The fifty penalty laps took him several hours to complete. Mattsun and Makki ran with him, trying to provide as much support as they could. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

He was lagging behind. By a lot. Ahead of him the other trainees shouldered their buckets of rocks as they climbed up the mountain. Oikawa didn't know how they were able to keep going. He felt like he was going to buckle at any moment. 

“I can’t keep going…” His breathing was labored and he could barely speak.

“You can’t give up!” Mattsun spoke from his collar. “You can do this! You can-”

Oikawa’s foot snagged on a rock, and he was left victim to gravity. He landed with a large thump, his chest heaving as he struggled to get enough oxygen through his body. 

“You gotta get up!” Mattsun’s voice was worried, frantic, panicked. Oikawa faintly registered him and Makki slipped out of his collar, trying their best to raise him up. Oikawa laid their limply. All of his energy felt gone. 

All at once Mattsun and Makki were gone, once more hidden out of sight. Oikawa felt the weight from the rocks being lifted, and he managed to raise his head to peer up. 

Iwaizumi was already turning away, effortless holding Oikawa’s rocks in addition to his own. He didn't spare Oikawa a second glance as he jogged to catch up with the others. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi balanced the bucket of water on his head, dropping his center of gravity as he held his spear steady. The trainees raised their rocks, and Oikawa hefted his own hesitantly. He wasn't too keen to throw rocks at the captain, but he had ordered them too. He wasn't too keen to ignore orders either.

“Go!” Iwaizumi ordered, and the rocks came flying at him in an unrelenting barrage. He spun his spear around, a whirl of motion and the rocks bounced off of it. When all of the rocks had finally been thrown, he stood up straight. Not a single rock had hit him. Not a single drop of water had escaped the bucket.

They took turns after that. One after another tried in vain to replicate Iwaizumi’s feat, until it was finally Oikawa’s turn.

He wobbled in place, trying to balance the bucket, and when he looked up all of the trainees eyes were fixed on him. Bokuto and Kuroo bore matching twin grins, and they tossed their rocks in the air leisurely. They still hadn't let the rice thing go, and Oikawa loathed them for it. 

Iwaizumi gave the order to start, and the rocks were flying at him faster than Oikawa could register. Frantically, he spun his spear around but it was a poor imitation of Iwaizumi’s graceful moves. 

He ended up waving his spear through the air, any semblance of the technique he had learned forgotten. They had been training for months, and in the heat of the moment he still forgot everything he learned.

It didn't take long for Oikawa to trip over his own feet, the water soaking him through as the rocks fell around him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa stared at the river intently, his hand raised up. Bokuto stood near him, also fixed on the river. They were at an uneasy truce these days- not at each other's throats everyday, but far from friends. 

They were to catch a fish with their bare hands. Iwaizumi had demonstrated for them, and just like everything he did, he did it flawlessly. 

Oikawa stared down into the river, and a dark shadow passed underneath the water. In the blink of an eye, he sprang into action, his reflexes honed. He plunged his hand into the water, wrapping around the first sold object he could find and yanking it up.

A yelp and a splash, and in Oikawa’s hand he held not a fish, but a foot. Bokuto flailed in the water, yanking his foot from Oikawa’s grapsp. Oikawa could only gape at him as Bokuto jumped out of the water, sputtering.

Bokuto’s glare was sharp. “What the fuck?” He demanded, waving his arms around in a vain attempt to express his fury.

“Uh.” Oikawa’s mind blanked. “Sorry?”

Bokuto only glared at him. 

(That night at dinner Bokuto and Kuroo teamed up to shove Oikawa into a puddle of mud. Daichi brought him a towel. By morning, their truce was back in place.)

\-------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi was bad for Oikawa’s health. Every day at training he’d go about shirtless and Oikawa had to make a conscious effort not to stare. It was bad for his heart. But on this particular day, Iwaizumi was bad for Oikawa’s health because he was using him to demonstrate every way to take down an opponent. 

But sparring with Iwa-chan was also bad for his heart. They were _way_ to close. 

Oikawa raised his arms, guarding his face, and Iwaizumi nodded in approval. Oikawa braced himself as the Captain advanced, swinging out his fist. Oikawa managed to deflect it out to the side, kicking out. 

It was a sloppy kick at best, and Iwaizumi caught it with ease. Oikawa’s hands flew out to balance him as Iwaizumi jerked his leg to the side, and Iwaizumi used the opportunity to strike him.

Oikawa stumbled back, hitting a tree near the training yard. “Get some water and get ready to keep going.” Iwaizumi told him, turning away.

The second he stopped looking, Mattsun and Makki rushed out from the bushes. “Are you good?” Mattsun whispered, squeezing a damp washcloth out onto his face.

“No!” Oikawa groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “My heart can’t take being _sparring partners_!”

Mattsun paused, staring at him oddly. “I’d have thought you were upset about getting your ass handed to you.”

“Well we all knew I’m awful at this training stuff.”

Mattsun shook his head vigorously, handing the cloth to Makki. “Get yourself together. You’ll get the hang of it. When you started training if you had to spar with him you would have tripped over your own feet and face planted into a spear. But you actually held your own for a while! You're improving.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Iwaizumi calling for them to resume sparring. Mattsun and Makki disappeared, out of sight of the other pairs sparring around the camp.

“Keep your head on your shoulders and you’ll be fine.” Mattsun whispered from the bush. Oikawa nodded, taking a deep breath, before heading out to spar with Iwaizumi once more. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa stood on a single foot, wobbling around as he searched for balance. The other trainees were moving fast, so Oikawa picked up the pace too, hopping onto the next pole. The river below him rushed and roared, and Oikawa did not want to fall into it. 

The other men hopped across with ease as they followed after Iwaizumi. Oikawa felt off balance, like he would topple over at any minute, but he forced himself to go faster.

_Faster, faster, faster, fasterfasterdaster-_

Oikawa could only shriek in surprise as he lost his balance and fell straight into the river, flailing in the torrent.

(Iwaizumi had to swim in and pull him out. After Oikawa spent several minutes hacking up a lung, Iwaizumi gave him 50 more penalty laps.)

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rocket training was terrifying. Oikawa sat in the middle of the field, frantically trying to aim his cannon towards the target dummies. The other cannons rang around him, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to get hit by a canon at any moment. 

Mattsun sat in his collar, trying to recite the instructions for lighting a cannon, but Oikawa couldn't hear him over the booming. Oikawa finally got the fuse to ignite, but the spark started to eat up the fuse far faster than Oikawa thought.

“GET BACK!” Mattsun screamed, and Oikawa jumped back, hands clasped over his ears.

The cannon shot off with a BOOM, high into the air, its trajectory unaimed. After a few minutes of climbing higher, higher, it finally began to descend off towards the camp. Oikawa faintly registered the other soldiers pausing to watch Oikawa’s canon fly.

It flew towards the earth, spurred on by gravity, and Oikawa could distantly see Daishou step out of the tent the cannon was heading for, right before the cannon landed. It lit up the sky in a burst of light, and when the flash subsided Daishou was looking over the smoking remains of his tent, mouth hanging open.

“God damn it…” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath, looking fed up with the world. “All of you, fetch the water! We need to put a stop to the flames!”

Oikawa didn't stick around to hear a lecture from Iwaizumi. He leapt up, sprinting for the water along with the other trainees.

\---------------------------------------------------------

That night, Oikawa wandered the training grounds long after dark. Mattsun and Makki slept in the tent, Yahaba just outside, so Oikawa was alone. It had taken a while to put a stop to the flames, but many of the soldiers seemed glad to see Daishou’s tent up in flames. From what Oikawa could gather, he wasn't very popular.

Iwaizumi hadn't seen the humor in it. It was 100 penalty laps this time, and Oikawa felt ready to collapse by the time he was done. But when he tried to sleep, restlessness danced under his skin. The thoughts that he should give up. 

A dark figure moved in the shadows, and Oikawa snapped his head up. Iwaizumi was walking along the path, probably to his tent. 

Oikawa awkwardly stopped in place as Iwaizumi came closer. “H-hi Iwa-chan!” He chirped, waving.

Iwaizumi grimaced at the nickname, but otherwise stared at him silently. “What are you still doing up?”

“I… don’t know.” Oikawa admitted. “Couldn't sleep.”

“You're going to need all the energy you can get for tomorrow.” Iwaizumi advised him. “We're already halfway through your training period, and you're nowhere near where you need to be.”

Oikawa smiled, a cheeky grin he had long ago perfected. “Aw, Iwa-chan is concerned about me?”

“I’m serious Oikawa. Get some rest. You don’t have time to waste.” Iwaizumi continued forward with those parting words, and Oikawa watched him go, down the path, farther into the camp. He didn't turn back to meet his gaze.

Oikawa stood in place for a long moment, but ultimately decided to ignore Iwaizumi’s advice. If he went back he would just be sucked into the same sleepless cycle. Oikawa sighed heavily, his feet beginning to move once more. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He was just wandering, the hopelessness of it all crushing him.

Eventually he found himself in front of the pole in the middle of the training yard. 30 feet high, tall and daunting, the arrow still stuck up top. It had been four months. Four months and the highest anyone had gotten up the pole was a few feet. The weights lay at the base, shining in the moonlight. A limitation that none of the trainees could overcome. 

Oikawa sat down next to them, leaning against the pole. What was the point of any of this? He came to the camp to save his father. He didn't come to become a soldier. He didn't come to bring honor to his family. He came to save someone. 

So why were his failures crushing him so completely? Oikawa looked up into the sky, the arrow staring him down. If he didn't come to be a good soldier then why was he always so crushed when he failed again and again in training.

Maybe, just maybe, he thought he could do it. He thought he could be an honorable soldier. 

Maybe his pride was propping him up.

Throughout his entire life, Oikawa had been told that his pride would be his downfall. That he was so determined not to bend to the will of others, so determined to make something of himself that he would someday bite more than he could chew. 

Oikawa had bitten more than he could chew, that was for sure. And his pride wouldn't let him spit it back out. Now the only option he had was to choke. 

But not if he could do something about it. The arrow stared at him, mocking him, and Oikawa made up his mind right then and there. He would not choke. 

Oikawa grabbed the weights, lifting them up. Their weight was still backbreaking, but the months of intense training had given him the ability to hold them without wanting to die. Strength and Discipline. You needed both of them for anything you were going to do, Iwaizumi had told the trainees repeatedly. The idea was pounded into them mercilessly throughout training.

Maybe Iwaizumi ment it more literally than Oikawa had thought.

Oikawa looped the weights around the pole, and tied them together. He gripped them hard, bracing a foot against the pole to lean his weight away from the pole. The weights caught on the wood, and held him up.

Oikawa slid the weights up, and pulled his arms as close as he could, his feet braced against the pole. Then, with a deep breath, he began to make his way up. Shifting the weights up, using them as a brace to shimmy his way up, slowly but surely he ascended up. 

He didn't know how long he was at it, painstakingly climbing up the pole. The moon descended down, the stars blinked out of sight, and the sun announced its arrival. The training yard was bathed in the early morning light, but Oikawa paid it no mind. He continued to make his way up, the arrow coming closer and closer. 

The trainees began to emerge from their tents, rising to greet the day. When they noticed Oikawa, inching his way up the pole, they stopped to stare. Pointing and whispering among themselves, but Oikawa didn't let himself get distracted. 

Closer and closer. Inch by inch. His arms trembled and shaked, but they didn't give. 

(When Iwaizumi emerged from his tent, he was greeted by an arrow lodging itself just in front of his tent. Oikawa sat up on the pole, weights hung around his neck, as the trainees all cheered for him. Even from a distance, Iwaizumi’s grin was blinding.)

\---------------------------------------------------------

If Oikawa was going to be a soldier, he was going to be the best goddamn soldier there was. 

That was what he told himself as the trainees went through their training. It was hard. It was so, so hard. But Oikawa could do it.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The tomatoes flew in the air, and Oikawa watched carefully for the right moment. The tomatoes seemed to be suspended in midair, and then with a snap of his fingers, the arrows were released, flying forward. They hit their marks, the tomatoes speared on them and pinned into the circles. 

Oikawa’s smirk was nothing less than satisfied.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa braced the buckets of rocks, spurring his legs to take him faster. Behind him, the other trainees struggled to catch up as he ran ahead.

Mattsun and Makki stayed safely tucked in his collar the whole time, their assistance not needed at all.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa took a deep breath, ready and alert. The other men lifted their rocks up, and when they threw Oikawa was ready. His spear spun, not wildly but with calculated precision. Every single one of them was deflected perfectly. The bucket of water remained un disturbed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa stood barefoot in the river. The waters roared and rushed, and when Oikawa’s hand shot out he grabbed a fish. Wiggling and full of life, it sat in Oikawa’s palm.

\---------------------------------------------------------

This time when Oikawa and Iwaizumi sparred, it was Iwaizumi who was on the defensive. Oikawa flew closer and closer, a whirl of punches and kicks. His form was perfect. He felt good. In control. 

Iwaizumi wasn't doing bad either, not by a long shot. He blocked most of Oikawa’s attacks, and Oikawa ducked down low. Before Iwaizumi could react, Oikawa’s leg shot out, sweeping the others legs out from under him.

Iwaizumi fell to the floor, any semblance of grace lost. For the first time, he was on the losing side. And when he bounced back to his feet, he had only praises for Oikawa’s performance.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa didn't hesitate this time as he hopped across the river. The wooden poles sticking out of the water were narrow, but he navigated them easily. The other trainees did the same, effortlessly hopping across the narrow platforms. 

He made it to the otherside without a drop on him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Around him, the training dummies smoked and smothered as they were hit by rocket after rocket. Everyone's aim had improved in leaps and bounds, and Oikawa was no exception. Gone were the days where he lit tents on fire. 

His cannon flew off with a bang, and easily found its mark.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Day after day, Oikawa and the other trainees grew in leaps and bounds. Oikawa’s feat of climbing the pole inspired everyone else too. Now every single one of them could climb to the pole no problem. 

It was a lot better when training didn’t make you feel like you wanted to die.

Iwaizumi was a lot nicer too. He was put in a much better mood when his soldiers wernt total fuckups, apparently. And Oikawa wasn't complaining.

Hanging out with the captain when he wasn't screaming at them… it was nice. Really nice. It made Oikawa’s heart flutter weird, and not just because he wasn't wearing a shirt most of the time.

Maybe he liked him. Maybe.

Oikawa stared at the Captain from across the dining tent, where he was giving a few trainees pointers on their form. 

And maybe he was okay with that. Just maybe.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Tendou’s calls rang through the air, a piercing wail that Ushijima was long accustomed to. He held out his hand, and the Eagle deposited a simple doll into his palm. Ushijima looked at it quietly for a moment, before handing it off to Semi.

“What do you see?” He asked simply.

Semi brought the doll close to his face, and was silent for a long while before finally speaking. “Imperial horse hair.” He passed the doll to Sirabu, who observed it as well.

“Textiles.” He muttered. “From a village.”

“The doll must have come from the village nestled in the Miyagi pass.” Semi said thoughtfully. “The Aoba Johsai army is probably camped out there. They will be easy enough to avoid.”

“No.” Ushijima hopped back on his horse, taking the doll back. “The Miyagi pass is the quickest way to get to the Emperor. Besides,” He stuffed the doll in the bag on his horse. “The little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it.”

His army didn't argue with him. They simply saddled up, and within minutes they were cutting through the forest for the Miyagi pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk this chapter just felt like it took forever to write.


	6. To Bring Honor to us All

“This is a very bad idea.” Mattsun protested. Oikawa stubbornly ignored him, continuing to march his way down to the river. 

He stopped at the bank, Yahaba kneeling down to drink. Makki rustled around in the grass, but Mattsun glared at the water like it had personally offended him. “What if someone sees you?” The dragon demanded. “You should wait till it’s darker.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, throwing his towel onto the bank and slipping into the water. “I’m sick of bathing in the dead of night. You can never tell what’s in the water.”

“You're gonna get caught!” 

“I’ll be fine.” Oikawa dismissed him. The river was a decent distance separate from the camp, so it's not like anyone could see him from the Seijoh training camp. “No one’s going to come down here-”

The sound of rustling footsteps. Some hollers and cheers. Oikawa’s heart leapt to his throat, and he didn't bother to look up and see who was coming, or see Mattsun’s panicked _I told you so_ look. Instead, he dove behind a nearby rock in a feeble attempt to hide himself.

Oikawa ducked behind a rock just as whoever was coming splashed into the river. Oikawa peeked around his rock, trying his best not to disrupt the water too much. 

There they were. The dastardly duo, and Daichi too. Kuroo and Bokuto were flailing around in the water roughhousing, and Daichi was carefully wading in.

“Oh no…” Oikawa breathed, dread building in his gut. This was very much not good. He sunk farther beneath the rock, in a feeble attempt to get away.

“Hey, Oikawa!” Oikawa froze in place as Kuroo’s vice rang out.

Oikawa whipped around, and he hoped his terror didn't show on his face. “Uh… hi!”

“Where are you going?” Bokuto asked, swimming closer.

Oikawa immediately stumbled back, trying to keep distance between them. “I was taking a bath! But I’m clean now, and so I’ma go, bye!”

He turned as best he could being neck deep in water, and attempted to paddle further downstream, but someone caught his arm. 

Oikawa turned around, and discovered it was Kuroo who had grabbed him. “Don’t be like that!” He protested, but thankfully let go of Oikawa’s arm. “I know we haven't been the nicest to you, but we should start over.” He cleared his throat, before sticking out his hand. “I’m Kuroo.”

“H-hi Kuroo.” Oikawa sank lower in the water, hesitantly shaking Kuroo’s hand.

Daichi made his way over, sticking out his hand as well. “I’m Daichi.” He drawled, but his eyes danced with amusement. 

“Hello Daichi.” Oikawa responded flatly. It was lovely that they were all making up, but this was not a good time for it, not by a long shot. 

“And I,” Bokuto’s voice was loud and booming, “Am Bokuto. King of the rock.”

Bokuto was standing on top of the very rock Oikawa had been attempting to hide behind moments before. Oikawa quickly averted his eyes.

“Not if we can help it!” Kuroo shouted. “Me and Oikawa can take you!” He poked Oikawa with his elbow. “Right?”

“I don’t really want to take him anywhere.” Oikawa said quickly.

“It will be fun.” Daichi promised, as kind as ever. 

“You know what else would be fun? We could close our eyes! And… swim around!”

“But Oikawa!” Kuroo grabbed his hand, swinging it around as if for emphasis. “We can’t let him be king of the- AWWWUUUAGHHH-”

Kuroo screeched suddenly, bloody and panicked, and Oikawa jerked away on instinct. 

“SNAKE!” He shrieked.

All at once, something lept from the water, aqua colored and small. Mattsun was flung through the air at Kuroo’s thrashing, and all at once Oikawa understood what had happened.

While Diachi rushed forward to make sure Kuroo was okay, Oikawa slunk backwards. Yahaba rushed to the water's edge to greet him, and Oikawa hid behind the horse as he leapt out of the water.

While the other soldiers were all in a panic over the snake Oikawa fetched his towel and practically sprinted into the cover provided by the tall grass. He wasted no time in getting dressed, throwing on his clothes like his life depended on it.

Just as he finished, Mattsun lept on top of Yahaba, appearing from the tall grass.

“Mattsun, oh my god!” Oikawa exclaimed, and the dragon in question made a grand display of spitting on the ground. 

“I told you this would happen!” Mattsun shrieked, rustling around in Yahaba’s saddle bags to produce a toothbrush and toothpaste. He squirted a huge amount on the toothbrush, popping it in his mouth unceremoniously. “You better be fucking carful becuase I ain’t biting no more butts.”

Oikawa swallowed around the lump in his throat, left over from his close encounter. “Right. I’ll be careful. Promise.”

Makki leapt up next to Mattsun. _Chirp!_

“Makki’s right.” Matsun agreed. “You're never bathing when other people could show up again.”

“I never want to see a naked man again…” Oikawa breathed. The second the words left his mouth, a huge commotion erupted, as almost all of the soldiers came barreling from the camp. All of them wearing nothing. All of them headed for the river.

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut as they all passed, sinking lower into the grass. 

“I swear…” Mattsun breathed. “Let’s just go back to your tent.”

“Agreed.” Oikawa muttered. He had had enough heart stopping incidents for one day, thank you very much. 

The camp was near empty as they made their way back, which Oikawa didn't mind in the slightest. The quiet was refreshing. But in the silence of the camp, it was easy to hear the voices coming from the Captain’s tent as they passed by.

The tent was lit up from the inside, and Oikawa could see the silhouettes of Iwaizumi and Daishou. He slowed to a stop without realizing it as the voices drifted to his ears.

“Your troops are a disaster!” Diashou’s sharp voice accused. “They are not fit for war.”

“My soldiers have improved in leaps and bounds since their training began.” Iwaizumi replied. “They will prove themselves in battle.” 

“Not if I get any say in it.” Diashou’s silhouette examined his ever present clipboard. “When the emperor reads my report your men will never be sent to battle.”

“You can’t just do tha-”

Diahsou raised a hand, and cut Iwaizumi off. “He will listen to me. I am his advisor.” He made his way for the tent flap, but paused before exiting. “And I _earned_ my position, unlike you.”

Mattsun and Makki duked into Yahaba’s saddle bags as Daishou left the tent. He glanced at Oikawa, who was still staring dumbly at the tent, but said nothing, simply walking off to who knows where. 

Iwaizumi stood still in the tent for a moment, before the light finally went out. A second passed, and then he appeared outside. He didn't seem to notice Oikawa, starting to make his way to the training yard.

“Iwa-chan!” The words were out before Oikawa could stop them.

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks, turning to face Oikawa, still awkwardly hovering off of the tent. “Oikawa?” He asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Well…” Oikawa hadn't thought this through. He just had a desire to comfort Iwaizumi. He didn't deserve Dishou picking on him. He was doing his best to train people who obviously had no idea what they were doing, and Oikawa wanted him to know that. “For what it’s worth, I think you're a great captain.”

It wasn't a particularly grand declaration. Rather mediocre, really. But Iwaizumi still smiled softly, and god if it didn't make Oikawa’s heartbeat a little faster. 

“Thank’s Oikawa.” He said after a moment. “You're a great soldier. You’ve improved a lot. I’m proud of you.”

Iwaizumi didn't stick around to see what Oikawa would say to that, just turning back around to head off to wherever he was going, though a bit of the tension seemed gone from his steps. It was probably best he didn't turn around, because Oikawa was sure his face was as red as a tomato, in the clamminess in his hands and the butterflies in his stomach were any indicator.

He stared dumbly after the captain for a long moment, until Mattsun’s voice finally snapped him out of his trance. “What was that?” The dragon demanded. “ _I think you're a great captain_?”

Oikawa stared at him blankly. “Well… it's true.” 

Mattsun stared at him for a long minute, before his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. “You _like_ him?” He shrieked, and Makki popped out of the saddle bag with a surprised squeak. 

“Huh?” Oikawa exclaimed. Sure he had come to terms with his less than platonic feelings for the captain, but being so blatantly called out for it threw him for a loop. 

“Uhuh, no no no.” Mattsun shook his head vigorously. “No. Go to your tent!”

“Mattsun-”

“GO!” Mattsun pointed off towards Oikawa's tent firmly, before grabbing Makki and leaping off of Yahaba. 

Oikawa sighed, but grabbed Yahaba’s reigns and began to walk off. “You're not coming?” He asked when Mattsun stayed behind, Makki with him.

“The two of us have things to do.” Mattsun waved him off. “Now you go to your tent and get some sleep.”

Oikawa wanted to press farther, but he owed Mattsun for biting Kuroo earlier. With a resigned sigh, he made his way to his tent.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mattsun waited until Oikawa was out of view before turning to his faithful cricket companion. He would have to talk to Oikawa later about his feelings for the Captain, but for now he had other things on his mind. “This is bad Makki.” He hissed. “We’ve worked too hard to get Oiks into this war. We can’t let Daishou mess it up.”

_Chirp?_

“I do have a plan, actually.” Mattsun said proudly. “C’mon.”

Mattsun led Makki forward into the Captain's tent. Mattsun looked around, climbing atop the desk searching for what they needed. It didn't take him long to find them. A dish of ink, and a blank piece of parchment. 

Makki watched as Mattsun dragged the ites over, fixing him with a curious stare. 

“We're going to write a summons to war.” Mattsun answered the cricket’s unspoken question. “Pretend it's from the general. Daishou’s stupid training report can’t override a summons from the general himself.”

Makki’s eyes lit up in surprise. _Chirp!_

“I know, I know, I’m a genius. No let's get to work! I’ll tell you what to write.”

Makki nodded, and hopped into the dish of ink. He leapt onto the page, forming the characters as he hopped around.

“Good good…” Mattsun muttered, watching over his work. “Okay, now add in that Shiratorizawa is closing in. Yeah. And that they need back up ASAP.”

Makki formed the characters as Mattsun spoke them, and before long they had a summons to war, typed up all nice and neat.

“Perfect!” Mattsun said happily, scooping the letter up. “Now come, we have to deliver it!”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Mattsun watched as Daishou walked away from the river, hissing profanities at the trainees under his breath. Mattsun spurred the panda he was sitting upon, and it began to walk out from the tall grass, lazily munching on some bamboo. 

He and Makki stood in the helmet of the armor set the pair had placed atop the panda. As far as last minute disguises went, it wasn't bad. They should be able to pass as human.

Daishou’s shrek was the only confirmation Mattsun needed to know that he saw them.

“You there!” Mattsun exclaimed, in his most authoritative voice. Makki moved the helmet up and down in time with his words, to give the illusion that the mouth was moving. “I have an urgent letter from the general!” He moved the sticks that the arms were attached to, thrusting the letter in Daishou’s direction.

Diahsou took the letter tentatively. “From the general?”

“Yes!” Mattsun shouted. “It's urgent! And important! You best read it, do you really want to waste the general’s time?”

Daishou opened the letter, eye’s quickly scanning the page. While he was occupied reading, Mattsun directed his panda steed to climb up the nearby tree.

Daishou blinked in alarm when he was done with the letter, but when he looked up to question Mattsun and Makki they were already gone. He stood in stunned silence for a moment, before finally dismissing the odd encounter. Mattsun watched as he ruched off, shouting for the soldiers to assemble as he went to find the Captain.

“Good job Makki!” Mattsun cheered, ecstatic that their plan worked. “Were moving out!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Get up get up get up, it's time to go!” Mattsun shoo Oikawa awake.

Oikawa jerked up, eyes still groggy from sleep. “What? What’s happening?”

Mattsun’s face nearly shone with pride. “We’re going to war.”

Oikawa blinked at him as reality slowly dawned in, sleep fading into a distant memory. “What did you do?” He asked finally.

“Oikawa! So little faith in me!”

Makki hopped into the tent, chirping hurriedly. Mattsun rolled his eyes at the crickets' words. “Well if you must know me and Makki faked a letter from the general to summon you to the battle field.”

Oikawa merely sighed, already getting up to pack his tent. “Why am I not surprised?”

Mattsun followed him around as Oikawa swiftly packed up his things, tucking himself securely into Oikawa’s collar. “This is good. If you actually fight in the war then you can bring honor to your family!”

Oikawa finished packing, hopping apon Yahaba and riding into the main area of the camp, where the other soldiers were in various stages of packing up. Iwaizumi walked amongst the chaos, directing the soldiers. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called, getting closer. “What’s going on?” He already knew of course, but he wanted to hear from Iwaizumi too.

“We received an urgent letter from the general.” Iwaizumi answered, but he seemed distracted, too preoccupied with organizing the troops. “We're being called back up in the Miyagi pass.”

“We're heading out now?”

“Well it is urgent.” Iwaizumi shrugged in response. “SOLDIERS! In formation!”

Oikawa backed away, leaving him to work.

“Get ready for this.” Mattsun advised, and Makki chirped his agreement. “This is what you’ve been training for.”

“Yeah.” Oikawa breathed out, steeling his nerves. “I’m ready.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa knew that the Miyagi pass was some distance from the Seijoh training camp, but he hadn't expected this much traveling. They had been on the road for three straight days now, and Oikawa was ready to be done. 

“How far are we?” He whined as he walked along Yahaba. 

“Captain said we were due to arrive today.” Daichi said helpfully. “It can’t be too long.”

“Relax! Just enjoy the journey!” Kuroo chimed in.

“The journey can go die in a ditch.” Bokuto muttered.

If there was one good thing about being on the road, it was that Oikawa had company other than Mattsun and Makki. He had made up with the disaster duo, and they seemed determined to kindle a friendship, so Kuroo Bokuto and Daichi had all been hanging around him through the entire journey. And Oikawa had to admit, they were pretty good company when they weren't trying to kill him.

“You should think of something more pleasant.” Kuroo suggested. “Like… like a girl worth fighting for!”

“A girl worth fighting for?” Daichi seemed to consider this. “Nah. I prefer guys.”

“A guy worth fighting for then.” Kuroo amended. “Hey Bo-kun what’s your type?”

“My type?” Bokuto paused. “Uh. Dark hair! Smart. Umm. Mature?” 

Kuroo nodded thoughtfully. “Interesting. Very interesting. What about you Daichi?”

“I don’t know!” Daichi exclaimed. “That’s a very random question. Someone kind I guess? Like… the motherly type.”

“Your turn Kuroo, you can’t dodge the question!” Bokuto glared at his friend, though his tone was teasing. “Whats _your_ type?”

“Well that’s easy.” Kuroo said smugly. “I like shorter guys. And pudding hair.”

“Pudding hair?” Oikawa finally spoke up, too busy staring at the scenery around them. “Who even has pudding hair these days?”

“Don’t get on me about my tastes!” Kuroo spoke up defensively. “I just think it looks cute. But what about _you_ Oikawa? What’s your type then?”

Instantly, Iwaizumi flashed into his mind. A plethora of possible answers flooded his brain. _Spiky hair. Well built. A leader._

But Oikawa didn't say any of that. “Well it’s definitely not you Tetsu-chan!”

“Hey! I’m definitely someone’s dream guy, don’t even fight me on this.”

“No way, you're such a nerd.” Bokuto chimed in. 

“Bokuto!”

“Nerd!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the two’s antics. “I feel bad for whoever you end up with.” He teased.

“Don’t pick on them Oikawa, they're gonna put bugs in your shoes, Daichi warned.

“We could do worse than that!” Bokuto promised. “We could dump water on you in the middle of the night. Or hide all of your clothes.”

“Or we could swap your sword with a dull blade!” They kept going like that, suggesting prank ideas, and the four of them were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't notice what was in front of them until a hush fell amongst the soldiers.

Oikawa glanced up, and forze at what he saw. 

A ruined village. Some buildings still ablaze, but most of them reduced to ash. Not a soul in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to imagine the Mulan sequel with Akaashi Suga and Kenma as the princesses, your welcome.


	7. Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* soft and emotional Iwa

“Spread out! Look for survivors!” Iwaizumi lept into action almost immediately, ever the diligent leader. The army scrambled to comply, and the soldiers split off to search through the ruins.

“I thought you faked that letter?” Oikawa whispered, as he made his way through the smoking ruins.

“I did!” Mattsun spoke up from his collar. “I didn't know Shiratorizawa would actually be down here.”

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat as he called out for any survivors. No answers came, and he hoped that meant everyone had evacuated rather than the more concerning alternative. Was Shiratorizawa still around? Oikawa couldn't shake his uneasy feeling.

He ran through the snow on the ground, half melted from the fire, but something caught his eye. A spot of pink in the white expanse. Oikawa made his way over, and found what he had spotted was a small doll. Button eyes and black hair, and covered in soot. Stains of red adorned it, that Oikawa hoped wasn't blood.

“Are you okay?” Mattsun asked as Oikawa silently stared at the doll. 

Oikawa was silent for a long while, but eventually nodded. “It’s just awful.” He whispered.

“It’s war.” Mattsun’s voice was solemn, and Makki chirped in agreement. “It isn't going to be pretty.”

Oikawa merely shook his head, tucking the doll into his pocket. He didn't have time to waste mulling over the horrors of war.

Oikawa set off once more, determined that if anyone was alive he would find them.He turned around the corner of one building that was still more or less standing, and found Iwaizumi searching as well.

He was trying to lift a large piece of lumber to look underneath, and Oikawa rushed over to aid him. Iwaizumi said nothing until the lumber was moved, and they confirmed there was no one trapped underneath.

“Thank you.” He said simply. “Have you found any survivors?”

“No…” Oikawa admitted quietly. “But I haven't found any bodies either.”

“That’s good.” Iwaizumi turned to stare out over the ruined village. “But I don’t understand. The army should have been here, but there’s no one in sight. Alive or otherwise.”

“Maybe they all evacuated? Maybe the army bought the villagers time?”

“Why would Shiratorizawa burn an empty village?” Iwaizumi countered. “There had to be someone here. If not the villagers then the army. There would be _someone_.”

“Captain!” Both of them halted as Kuroo’s voice rang out, from where he sprinted down the ash-laiden road for them. He clutched a bloody helmet in his hands, and with a jolt, Oikawa realized who it belonged to. Though sooty from battle, its golden sheen marked it as the general’s helmet.

“Where did you find that?” Iwaizumi breathed, staring at the helmet like it might attack him at any moment.

“Over the hill.” Kuroo’s voice shook slightly as he handed the helmet over to the captain. “It’s… it’s bad.”

Iwaizumi took off immediately, sprinting off and leaving Kuroo and Oikawa in the dust. No matter how hard the soldiers trained, they could never beat Iwaizumi in a race. Still Kuroo and Oikawa took off after him, sprinting along the path that climbed up and up, over a hill.

When they arrived at the top Iwaizumi was already there, standing deathly still and looking out over the snow field. Oikawa came up behind him to see what he was peering at, and stifled a gasp at the sight.

So many bodies. So, so many bodies. Mangled and collapsed on the ground, their blood stained the snow until its original color was all but lost. Broken weapons littered the areas where the bodies left gaps. And every single corpse was clothed in the imperial armies uniform.

Iwaizumi did not acknowledge their presence. He stared out onto the battlefield like a man possessed. His father was somewhere dead on that field. Men he knew, men he grew up around were dead on that field. They knew just by looking that there were no survivors. 

Oikawa and Kuroo glanced between them, helpless. What was one to do when their captain saw his friends and family murdered before him? Kuroo turned to go away, mouthing to Oikawa _’I’ll tell everyone about the army.’_ Oikawa nodded in acknowledgement, turning back to Iwaizumi.

They stood in silence for a long moment after Kuroo left. Finally, Iwizumi picked up a sword that had lain abandoned in the snow, driving it into the earth so it was propped up. He set the general’s helmet up on the sword. 

“Are you okay…?” Oikawa tentatively asked, not sure what else to say. 

Iwaizmi was silent, and Oikawa thought he was going to ignore the question, but he eventually replied with a soft “No.”

Oikawa blinked. That was a far more honest answer than he expected.

“The army is supposed to be strong.” Iwaizumi lifted his head, gazing up into the midday sky, and Oikawa couldn't see his expression. “They're supposed to be unbeatable. But now they're gone. All those strong men, gone.”

Oikawa was silent, but tentatively put his hand on Iwaizumi’s solder. A quiet reassurance, a silent _go on_.

“And now it’s just us. We’re strong, but are we stronger than the imperial army?”Iwaizumi drew in a shuddering breath, and Oikawa realized he was trembling. “Like it or not, we are the last line of defence. We are the only things standing between Shiratorizawa and the capital.”

Oikawa had never been good at comforting. He had never possessed the gentle touch it took, never knew the right things to say. But he had spent countless days with Mattsun and Makki propping him up through the grueling training. Had heard countless motivational talks from Mattsun. Had Makki run with him through countless penalty laps. Had spent countless nights cuddled up with Yahaba, the horse giving him unspoken reassurance. 

He had been given so much support. Oikawa knew he could figure out a way to spare some.

So Oikawa hugged him. As tight as he could, probably hard enough to break some ribs if they weren't wearing armor. He hugged him like letting go would mean the end of the world.

Iwaizumi stilled at first, but eventually relaxed into it. So Oikawa held on, and eventually Iwaizumi returned the hug.

So they stood like that. For an eternity. For five minutes. For five days. It didn't matter.

“Maybe I’m scared.” Iwaizumi whispered, and Oikawa was sure he wouldn't have heard if they weren't pressed up together. 

“That’s okay.” Oikawa replied softly. “I’m scared too. I bet Kuroo is too. And Bokuto. And Daichi. We’re all scared. But were still gonna charge into battle with you. And that’s a brave thing to do. That’s an honorable thing to do. If we’re going to be the last line of defense, then we’re gonna be the best damn defence there was.”

Iwaizumi nodded, and they stayed like that for a while longer. Oddly enough, Oikawa’s heart wasn't trying to escape from his chest. He felt… calm. And content. And relaxed. It was nice. 

But all things must come to an end, and eventually Iwaizumi pulled away.

“...Thank you.” He spoke somewhat gruffly, and turned his head away. Oikawa perked up, wondering if he saw that slight blush correctly. “But let’s never talk about this again.”

 _Ah, so that’s what it is._ Oikawa flet a soft smile spreading across his face. “You got it Captain Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi shook his head, but Oikawa saw the small smile on his face. “Whatever. Lets go back. Shiratorizawa has probably already left for the Imperial City.”

He turned and began to make his way down the hill, but Oikawa turned to look out over the sea of bodies before he followed.

“You feel better now that you’ve hugged it out lover boy?” Mattsun spoke up, he and Makki weaseling their way out of his collar.

“Oh, save it Mattsun.” Oikawa sighed. 

“Well if I didn't know better that looked like a lover's thing.”

“Stop! Don’t make it weird!”

_Chirp!_

“Makki’s right. Why didn't you kiss him?”

“Stop!”

Oikawa shook his head and dug around in his pocket for the doll he found earlier. Immediately, any cheeriness from the banter with Mattsun and Makki vanished. They were still in the middle of a war. People were dying. People had already died.

Oikawa sat the doll in the snow next to the general’s helmet, perched on top of the sword. “No more.” He whispered.

“No more…?” Mattsun repeated, a question in his voice.

“No more death. No more people killed by Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa took a deep breath, hardening his resolve. “I’ll stop it. I’ll stop Shiratorizawa.”

“...Yeah.” Mattsun agreed, and Makki chirped his agreement. “And we’ll be right here with you.”

“Thank you.” Oikawa said. “For everything. Really.”

“Don't get sentimental on me!” Mattsun protested. “Gonna make me cry.”

Oikawa merely grinned and started to make his way down the hill. When he got to the base Iwaizumi was already commanding the troops, firm and strong like he hadn't just broken down with Oikawa minutes ago.

Oikawa found Yahaba quickly, saddling the horse up once more. The army would be departing for the Imperial City shortly. They didn't have time to waste.

They still had the final battle ahead of them.


	8. The Cost of Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I got it up in time, I cut it a bit close tho 👀
> 
> Trying to update every other day now!

The journey was solemn as the soldiers set out once more. Oikawa didn't know how long they had been walking, but he found it hard to concentrate on things like that when images of the burning village danced before his eyes.

Mattsun and Makki were somewhere in the carriage Yahaba was carrying along, nestled amongst the cannons. Things were lonelier without their comforting presence, though Oikawa would never admit it.

There wasn't much for him to do other than look about the scenery. They were in the deepest parts of the Miyagi pass now, and snow capped mountains rose up above them as they travelled through the valley. The Imperial city wasn't far now, and if all went well they would arrive before Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa was wrapped in his head, walking along the carriage, and he didn't hear Mattsun and Makki skwabaling within.

“I told you I can breathe fire, you’ve seen me do it before-”

A spark. A flare. A boom.

Oikawa startled as a cannon rocketed out of the carriage, breaking the tarp that was carrying them. It shot into the air, higher and higher, before exploding in a shower of sparks.

Oikawa whipped his head around to stare at the hole in the carriage. Mattsun and Makki peered guiltily out, offering him sheepish grins. Before Oikawa could reprehand them, he was spun around by rough hands.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi demanded, suddenly right in front of Oikawa. “You just gave away our position!”

Oikawa’s mouth opened, but no words came out. He stood there gaping like a fish out of water for what seemed like an eternity. “I… I don't know it just-”

He never got to finish his sentence.

“Duck!” Daichi screamed, and that was the only warning Oikawa had before a hail of arrows began to descend from the sky. 

The soldiers lept into action immediately. They may have been inexperienced in the ways of war, but Iwaizumi had made sure they were well prepared.

“Save the cannons!” Iwaizumi ordered, and Oikawa unsheathed his sword. Yahaba frantically bucked at his harness as the arrows rained around them, and Oikawa cut him loose off the cart with a precise stroke.

“What's happening?” Mattsun cried as he and Makki rushed out of the cart, taking their place in Oikawa’s collar once more. 

“You gave our position away!” Oikawa shouted, not worrying about being overheard in the commotion. 

Oikawa grabbed Yahaba’s reins and led him away, as fast as he could. The arrows continued to rain down, and Oikawa stumbled over a large object. He glanced down, and immediately recoiled, his gut turning. 

A dead soldier. An arrow sticking out of the chink in their armor. A few feet away was another. This was war. Oikawa knew people would die. But he wasn't prepared for it to happen in front of him. For it to be people he knew, people he trained with.

“Keep moving!” Mattsun piped up. “You can’t do anything for them now!”

“Yeah, okay!” Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, and forced himself to move. He couldn't falter now. 

“WATCH OUT-”

Someone behind Oikawa called out a warning, and it was immediately followed by a huge explosion. Oikawa looked behind him, but could only see flames.

The cart holding the cannons had been hit by a fire arrow, and the cannons had all detonated. The snow around it rapidly melted from the heat, and it left behind a sickening red slush. Oikawa could make out a few mangled limbs through the flames, people who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the detonation.

_Keep moving!_

Oikawa turned away and forced down his terror. Leading Yahaba, they sprinted down the snowy pass to an outcropping of rocks that the surviving soldiers were huddled behind. It was a sad sight. They had never been a particularly large force, but most of them already lay dead from the onslaught of arrows and the explosion. Now they only had a few dozen soldiers, the Captain, and Daishou, and a handful of canons.

“Return fire!” Iwaizumi ordered, and Bokuto and Kuroo set to work propping up the cannons they had managed to save while Daichi brought the flint over.

It was a terrifying minute as the cannons went off, one by one. Their supply was dwindling, but they continued to fire into the distance, hoping to hit something, anything.

But eventually the moment passed. The world stopped holding its breath. The onslaught of arrows slowed.

Iwaizumi held out his hand, stopping Bokuto from lighting the final cannon they had.

Everything was silent.

And then a war cry rang through the air, echoing off the mountains. 

_Shiiiiiii-ratorizawa!_

The entire army of Shiratorizawa appeared over the horizon. Hundreds, thousands of soldiers. Some on horse, some on foot, they all charged towards what was left of Aoba Johsai’s army.

Some soldiers stumbled back, terrified by the might of their foe. But most of them looked to their Captain for instructions. They were soldiers. They weren't the new kids in the training yard, not anymore. They would fight. And Oikawa braced himself for whatever Iwaizumi would say. He would follow them to the ends of the earth, because he was a _soldier_.

“Stand your ground.” Iwaizumi’s voice was quiet, but tinged with determination, with strength. “If we die, then we die with honor.”

Honor. Such a coveted thing. No set manual on how to obtain it, but everyone was expected to do it regardless. Oikawa could die in peace knowing he had finally found what he so craved. 

So he drew his sword, and he stood firm. Mattsun patted his nape, a silent reassurance, a quiet ‘ _we’re with you._ ’

Over the crest of the mountain, the army came closer and closer. Leading them, riding just ahead was a man adorned in purple furs, sword clutched tightly in his hand. There was no way he wasn't the General of Shiratorizawa’s army, the fabled Ushijima. He had been terrorizing Aoba Johsai, and it would all reach its climax here. 

“Aim the cannon at Ushijima.” Iwaizumi commanded, and some sick part of Oikawa wondered if that would be the last order he ever gave them.

Bokuto nodded, and adjusted the cannon’s trajectory. Oikawa watched Shiratorizawa advance, their horses kicking up snow.as they ran. The snow floated up into the air in a coloud, and Oikawa idaly thought that it would be brilliant if the snow could just rise up and suffocate Shiratorizawa. 

Wait.

Oikawa didn't have time to explain himself. He sprung forward and yanked the cannon and flint from Bokuto’s hands. 

“What are you doing?” Kuroo shouted after him. Oikawa didn't waste time responding, already sprinting out of the rock’s cover to find a better angle. 

“What are you doing?” Mattsun screeched and Oikawa dropped into the snow, planting the cannon down and fumbling with the flint. “You have a death wish?”

“I have a plan!” Oikawa shouted back, fighting to get the flint to light. “Or an idea, at least!”

Shiratorizawa was getting closer and closer, and in a few more seconds Ushijima would be upon him. Oikawa could see the whites of his eyes as he barreled forward. There was no more time. Oikawa snatched Mattsun from his collar, shoving him next to the fuse.

“Light!” He demanded, and Mattsun breathed the thin stream of fire he was so proud of.

The fuse took, and Oikawa shoved Mattsun back into his collar, adjusting the cannon angle once more. A few seconds left till it went off.Oikawa’s heart leapt into his throat as a shadow hovered over him.

Staring down at him from his horse was Ushijima. They stared at each other for a long moment, locked in a silent contest that neither could back down from. But the fuse ticked down, further, further, and Oikawa knew he had won.

He ducked his head and the cannon went off with a bang. It shot off, far away, far away from any of the soldiers in the pass.

“...You missed.” Ushijima said. His voice was gruff, emotionless, but tinged with a sense of certainty. Certainty that Oikawa couldn't wait to watch crumble.

“I didn't.” He said, just as the cannon collided with its true target.

It hit the side of the snowy mountain, and the impact shifted the snow. Oikawa could see it from here, the disruption of the snow as it began to cascade down the cliff, headed for all of the soldiers in the pass.

Ushijima’s eyes widened as he watched the snow begin to fall, bringing more snow with it, until a massive avalanche was headed their way within seconds. Oikawa felt a sick sense of satisfaction twist in his gut as Ushijima’s expression fell into cold hard fury.

“Why you-!” He growled, and raised his sword, winding his arm back to strike. Oikawa gasped, and tried to stumble back, but there wasn't much he could do sitting in the snow.

Ushijima’s sword swung through the air in an arc, and Oikawa moved along with it, collapsing in the snow.

Oddly enough, he didn't even feel the pain he should be experiencing. It was like it never happened, adrenaline erasing the pain. Oikawa stumbled to his feet, and began to sprint away, as fast as he could. The snow would descend upon them any moment, and he didn't want to be whisked away with it.

He spotted Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye, running towards him.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screamed, making for him, as they both ran from the avalanche. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to reply, shouted something that might have been his name, but Oikawa couldn't hear anything over the roar of the snow. 

Yahaba raced towards the pair, ever the faithful horse, and Oikawa mounted him with practised precision. He held out his hand, and Iwaizumi grabbed it. Oikawa heaved with all his might, desperately trying to haul the captain onto Yahaba, but the snow had caught up to them. 

It hit them like a wave and Yahaba stumbled, being pushed down the mountain. Oikawa lost any weak grip he had on Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-!” He shrieked, as the captain was dragged away by the rush of snow. Yahaba galloped around, but managed to keep upright.

Oikawa spurred the horse on, into the direction Iwaizumi disappeared into. 

“What are you doing?” Mattsun demanded as he and Makki popped out of his collar.

“I need to find Iwai-chan!” Oikawa shouted, leaning down to fish around in the snow.

“Don’t let yourself get killed trying to impress loverboy!” Mattsun advised.

Oikawa grit his teeth, glancing amongst the avalanche they were precariously surfing on. It was just a sea of white. A whiteout slate, nothing else. But he spotted a flash out of the corner of his eye, a rare dot of color. 

Oikawa whipped his head around, desperate not to lose the color. There was Iwaizumi, knocked out from the tide of snow. Oikawa spurred on Yahaba and they made their way over. Oikawa leaned down, scooping Iwaizumi out of the snow and hauling him onto the horse.

One thing down. Now that Iwaizumi was safely atop the horse, Oikawa needed to find them somewhere safe to wait the avalanche out. He knew Yahaba couldn't tread the snow forever. He looked over towards the outcropping of rocks they were hiding behind earlier. The rocks were angled in such a way that the snow moved over them, and Oikawa could see what was left of the army hiding underneath.

He spurred on Yahaba, and the horse began to trek down to the rocks. Oikawa thought they would make it.

He didn't predict an extra wave of snow to come along.

Makki chirped, frantic and shrill, and that was the only warning he had before the snow was pushing their party down, down, down. Oikawa desperately tried to shift around with Yahaba, so that the horse could regain his balance, but it was of no use.

The edge of the mountain was getting closer and closer, and if nothing changed the snow was going to push them off the cliff. He frantically looked around for something, anything that would get them out of this but came up empty. He had thought he was so clever when the idea came to set off the avalanche, but maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all.

But over the roaring of the snow, Oikawa heard a whistling sound. He glanced up, and saw an arrow flying right towards them, rope trailing after. His saving grace.

Oikawa snatched it out of the air and tied the rope around Yahaba’s saddle, holding on for dear life as the snow carried them over the cliff. 

Oikawa shut his eyes tight as Mattsun shrieked, and they dropped down, down, down. Until they stopped.

The rope snagged, and then hung in midair, the snow cascading around them. Then slowly, ever so slowly, they began to ascend.

Mattsun and Makki dugged back into his collar as Oikawa and Iwaizumi were hauled up, back onto the cliff. The remaining soldiers were heaving away on the rope, working with all their might to pull them back up, and Yahaba hopped back onto the cliff.

Oikawa didn't waste any time in dismounting, eager to be back on solid ground, now that the avalanche had stopped. He hauled iwaizumi along with him, who was beginning to stir.

“Oikawa…?” He asked groggily as Oikawa set them both on the ground, falling to his knees. Iwaizumi blinked, looking around at the pass now void of Shiratorizawa, and the remaining soldiers who had gathered around them.

Realization seeed to light in his eyes. “You saved me…” Iwaizumi breathed.

Oikawa managed a weak grin. “Y-yeah. Guess I did!”

Iwaizumi smiled softly, and Oikawa was reminded of their talk at the burning village. Another peek into the usually stoic Iwaizumi’s emotions. “Thank you Oikawa. You know… you’ve earned my trust. You're a good soldier.”

Oikawa laughed softly, the adrenaline finally beginning to seep from his veins. And as it trickled out, a tingling in his abdomen started to seep in. Why did his armor feel sticky…?

“Here’s to Oikawa, the bravest of us all!” Bokuto shouted, and the soldiers erupted into a chorus of cheers. Oikawa peered up at them, but it was like he was seeing double. Everything seemed too bright, the edges of things blurry and swaying. Oikawa binked, trying to clear his vision, but nothing changed. The tingling began to give way to sharp pain.

Iwaizumi held out a hand, and Oikawa reached out to take it, not even sure where it really was thanks to his dizzy vision. Iwaizumi hauled him to his feet, the warmth in his palm Oikawa’s only grounding point.

Standing was a mistake.

Oikawa gasped sharply, hand instinctively flying to his stomach. He glanced down, and found his hand soaked in blood. Blood? He could only make out a red splotch through his swimming vision. 

The pain in his stomach doubled, sharp and biting, and Oikawa felt his legs give out as he curled in on himself. The memories came flooding back. Lighting the cannon, Ushijima’s look of furry, the sword as it descended upon him.

There were voices calling out to him. They sounded like they were drowned in white noise, but they were still there. Through the chaos, Oikawa managed to pick out Iwaizumi’s voice. 

_”Hold on Oikawa.”_

That was the last thing he registered before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the rating because things are getting spicy with the violence. I mean its not that bad but still.


	9. Life for a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got busy so I missed the update yesterday but I have returned with this

When Oikawa woke up, the only thing he noticed was the ringing in his head. Like a fog that was obscuring his thoughts. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut as his memory came flooding to the surface, giving him a run down on the events that led to him being in this state. 

The fight with Shiratorizawa, that had ended in an avalanche of Oikawa’s own doing. The panic and race to find Iwaizumi amongst the snow. And then, when it had all calmed, his injury finally caught up to him. 

And then blank. That was where the memory reel stopped. Whatever was happening now, this was the first time Oikawa has woken up since passing out. Oikawa took a breath before peeking his eyes open. 

He was greeted by the plain aqua tarp of all of the tents staring back at him. Oikawa tilted his head to look around. He was in a small tent, medical equipment set up around him, which meant this must be the medical tent. Oikawa figured it must have been set up when he was out.

He lay in a cot on the floor, a blanket pulled up to his chin, and something restricting around his torso. A bandage probably, for the wound on his stomach.

“You're awake!” 

Oikawa jerked at the words, not having seen anyone else in the tent. From behind a box Mattsun and Makki came scurrying out. Mattsun looked like he was ready to strangle Oikawa, and Makki just looked relieved.

“Oh hey.” Oikawa mumbled, not sure what else to say. He still felt disoriented from being knocked out.

“Don’t oh hey me! You bastard! You idiot, don't ever do that again!” Mattsun practically shouted, and he punched Oikawa’s shoulder, though there was no power in it. 

_Chirp Chirp Chirp!_

“Yeah, we thought you could die! Makki was really worried!”

 _Chirp!_

“NO you were way more worried than me, I wasn't worried at all-”

“Mattsun.” Oikawa cut off the dragon's rant. “Thank you.”

Mattsun paused, and seemed to contemplate this. “You owe me Oiks. You know how panicked we were when you just collapsed? Not to mention we needed to get out from your shirt before your army friends saw us, that was nerve wracking.”

Oikawa smiled weakly. “Aw, Mattsun you worried about me?”

Mattsun immediately opened his mouth to retort, Makki snickering beside him, but froze instead. Oikawa fixed him a questioning look, but the dragon merely grabbed Makki and dragged him out of sight, bhind the box they were hiding behind earlier. 

Before Oikawa could question what they were doing, the tent flap was yanked back. Mattsun must have heard someone coming. Oikawa turned his head slightly, to see who had just come in. 

Iwaizumi stood in the tent entrance, but his expression was unreadable. Part relief, but there also seemed to be some...expectation? Apprehension? Oikawa was usually good at reading people, but his still muddled brain couldn't figure out what the captain’s problem was. 

Oikawa leaned up, the blankets falling away. “Hey Iwa-chan!” He said cheerfully, just happy to see the captain in non life or death circumstance. “Come to visit me?”

Iwaizumi wasn't even looking at him. His gaze was aimed down, down to where the blankets had just fallen away. Oikawa followed his line of sight and froze when he saw his torso was naked, save for the tight white bandages that went from stomach to just under his arms, hiding his skin from view. They did nothing to hide the shape of his chest.

Oikawa’s blood ran cold. 

How did he not realize it sooner? How did he not think of what the doctor must have done to get to his injury?

“So it’s true.” Iwaizumi breathed, and Oikawa understood the captain's apprehensive look from earlier all to well. “What the doctor’s said, you really are-”

“Witch!” Iwaizumi was cut off by Daishou, bursting into the tent behind Iwaizumi. “You really are a girl!”

Oikawa winced. “I can explain-”

Daishou grabbed his arm, yanking him harshly to his feet, and Oikawa gasped, hand flying to his wound. 

“Daishou!” Iwaizumi exclaimed. “Be careful!”

Daishou only glared at him, and dragged Oikawa out of the tent. Oikawa was too shocked to fight back, everything happening in a blur. The most he could do was press a hand to his torso and hope the wound did not get aggravated. 

Daishou threw him in the snow right outside the tent, and Iwaizumi ran after him. Oikawa was sure he must have made quite the pathetic sight. Thrown in a heap in the snow, in nothing but pants and bandages. 

“Behold!” Daishou’s voice was loud and booming, dripped in more venom than Oikawa thought possible. “A woman!”

All of the surviving soldiers were hovering around the tent, watching as Oikawa was thrown in the snow. Word must have traveled fast.

Oikawa didnt spare them a glance though. He was staring at Iwaizumi like he had the secrets of the universe. Iwaizumi almost looked betrayed, and Oikawa felt guilt crawling in his guy for being the one to do this to him.

“I trusted you.” Iwaizumi said simply. It was almost scary how little emotion was in his voice.

“I did it to save my father.” Oikawa said. But was he? “But I’m just as much a man as you are!”

Iwaizumi seemed to contemplate this, but Daishou shook his head furiously. “You know what the punishment is for sneaking into the army.”

Oikawa’s breath seized. He had been fearing discovery for months now, and the largest part was because of what would happen if he was. The punishment for sneaking into the army was drastic, fatal. And now his nightmare was finally coming true.

Daishou picked up a discarded sword that was leaning against the medical tent. He held it out to Iwaizumi, practically shoving it into the captain’s hands. Iwaizumi stared at the sword like he had never seen one before. 

“You know what you have to do.” Daishou said, but his tone was anything solemn for what was about to happen.

“You can’t!” Oikawa’s head snapped up. Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi were making their way forward, dashing through the snow. Daichi opened his mouth to shout again. “You can’t do this!”

“You know the law!” Daishou spat. “For deceiving the imperial army, and sneaking into its ranks, the punishment is death.”

Things were getting really bad. Oikawa had thought he was done with life or death situations. “I’ve proven I’m a good soldier!” He shouted, a last desperate attempt to plead his case. “I’ve defeated Shiratorizawa, I’m a soldier just like you!”

“You're a woman.” Daishou coldly rebuked.

“I’m not!” 

Diahsou shook his head, like talking with Oikawa was a waste of his time. Why converse with a soon to be dead man? “You know what to do Captain.” Daishou gestured to the sword in Iwaizumi’s hand. “Unless you too wish to break the law?”

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, but took a step closer to Oikawa, still kneeling in the snow. Right behind Iwaizumi Oikawa could see Mattsun and Makki peering out from the tent flap, horror dancing in their eyes. He wondered if Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi wore similar expressions.

Iwaizumi lifted the sword higher into the air, and Oikawa sucked in a breath, terror lacing through his bones. But he was nothing if not prideful. He wouldn't indignify himself anymore with a pitiful attempt at escape. So he tilted his head down, squeezed his eyes shut, and prepared for his friends' shrieks of protest to be the last thing he ever heard.

The blow never came. 

Everything was silent for a second, and then two, and then three. Tentatively, Oikawa lifted his head up, peering at Iwaizumi through the hair that had fallen into his eyes. 

The captain still held the word high above his head, positioned perfectly to give a killing blow. Oikawa knew he had the strength to do it. But when Oikawa looked closer, he noticed Iwaizumi’s hand was shaking ever so slightly. His eyes shook with uncertainty.

And when they met Oikawa they widened ever so slightly. The sword hit the snow with a soft plunk. Oikawa blinked as Iwaizumi stepped away, staring at Oikawa like he was a ghost, before turning away. 

“A life for a life. My debt is repaid.” He spoke softly.

Oikawa could only stare up at him with wide eyes. 

“Pack up!” Iwaizumi ordered in that same shaken but determined tone he had at the burning village. “We're going to the imperial city.”

“But captai-” 

“I said we're moving out.” Iwaizumi’s tone was deathly serious, daring Daishou to argue with him. Daishou’s mouth opened and closed like he wanted to continue the conversation, but he eventually relented, storming off. Even he didn't want to argue with the captain when he was like this.

The next bit passed in a blur. Bokuto, Kuroo and Diachi brought him Yahaba, and some warm clothes and supplies. The whispered apologies that Oikawa only half listened too, before running off to join the troops. 

Oikawa’s mind was still reeling as the imperial army took off, making for the imperial city. To be celebrated for defeating Shiratorizawa. Without him. Because he would always be seen as a girl.

Mattsun and Makki hopped out of Yahaba’s saddle bags the moment the troops were out of sight.

“Oikawa oh my god!” Mattsun was wide eyed and panicked, climbing his shirt to observe his neck for any wounds. “Oh my god that was such a close call…”

Makki hopped around the snow in a panic, chirping up a storm. Mattsun didn't bother to translate, hopping back to the ground and patting Oikawa’s thigh reassuringly. “Look on the bright side!” He said, a forced cheerieness in his tone. “Now you don't have to worry about being discovered!”

Oikawa merely shrugged, tugging the cloak he was given tighter around himself as he cuddled up against Yahaba. “...Maybe I was selfish.” He said quietly, still lifelessly staring at the snow.

Mattsun stared up at him. “What do you mean?”

“I said I was doing this for my father.” Oikawa thought back to the desperate defenses he had made, when he was sure he was going to die. Not with honor, not fighting to protect his country, but by the hands of his allies. “But lately, I haven't been thinking of this as something to be done to protect my family, or even bring them honor.”

Mattsun nodded along silently, and Makki settled down to listen. Oikawa shifted, resting his head on his knees. “Lately this has been something I’ve _wanted_ to do. It made me feel… like I was worth something. Something more than just someone to be wed. It felt good.” Oikawa laughed weakly. “It felt good. I was doing it for myself, this whole time. Wasn't I?”

Mattsun looked sad, turning away. “Well I guess that makes two of us.”

“Oh?”

Mattsun shook his head furiously. “It’s nothing!”

“Aww Mattsun.” Oikawa said quietly, but the teasing didn't have its usual energy. “I shared my secrets, now it's your turn.”

Mattsun sighed dramatically. “The truth is, your ancestors didn't send me.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

“They wanted to send someone else. Truth is, I'm not even a proper guardian, not anymore. But I wanted to prove myself, prove that I had what it takes. So I came instead.” Mattsun shrugged. “I guess I’m not a good guardian. This wasn't exactly the ideal result.”

Oikawa nodded silently. Guess they were both pretending to be something they weren't. 

_Chirp Chirp!_ Makki hopped around with a fury, glaring at them both.

“We are in this together.” Mattsun agreed with whatever the cricket was saying. “We do have that at least. That’s not fake.”

“Not fake at all.” Oikawa said. He may have lost all else, but he still had Mattsun, Makki and Yahaba. Things could be worse. Oikawa had survived a war. He could survive this. 

So Oikawa hopped to his feet, stretching out his limbs, still stiff from being knocked out. “Let’s go home.” He said. “Let’s stop pretending.”

Anything he was about to say next was drowned out by a skreich, resonating through the sky. Oikawa glanced up, catching a glimpse of a large eagle gliding through the sky. Oikawa recognized that bird. It was the same one Ushijima had. Guess it had survived the avalanche.

Oikawa wasn't particularly concerned until he heard a roar resonating through the mountain’s immediately after. A roar that was definitely human made. He gasped, and stumbled back, careful to hide on top of the shelf of snow their group was sitting on, peering down below.

A hand stuck out of the snow, as someone dug themselves out. Not just one, but several people started to dig themselves out of the snow. Oikawa’s heart leapt to his throat. Survivors. He hadn't killed all of Shiratorizawa after all.

They shook the snow from their clothes, and Oikawa counted their silhouettes against the snow. Only five in total, but one of them stuck out. Oikawa gasped, as Ushijima barked a few orders to the surviving soldiers. 

They lounged around for a few moments, and Oikawa made sure to stay deathly silent. Mattsun and Makki watched with him, all of them taking in the commotion below. Eventually the surviving forces of Shiratorizawa took off, heading out of the path. Following the trail the imperial army took. Right towards the city.

Oikawa dared to speak only when Shiratorizawa was out of sight. “They’re still alive.” He breathed. 

“What are you going to do?”

Oikawa paused. He knew what he should do. Shiratorizawa’s forces may have been small, but with Ushijima with them Oikawa didn't want to underestimate them. But at the same time… Oikawa felt bitter. The imperial army tried to kill him. Why should he help them?

But it wasn't the imperial army, now was it? Iwiazumi spared his life. Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi tried to help him. The only one who actively tried to have him killed was Daichou. The only thing that deemed he must die was centuries of tradition and prejudice. How could Oikawa damn his friends because of tradition? How could he stand by, and not try to fix the prejudice that almost killed him?

Oikawa had proved time and time again that he was not a quitter. He had proven to himself that he had what it took to overcome obstacles. 

“We're going to the imperial city.” Oikawa decided. There was no more doubt in his mind. “We’re going to prove we weren't playing pretend.”

Mattsun’s grin was vicious. “Then let’s get going then! We have a country to save!”

So Oikawa saddled up Yahaba and they were off at once. They rode to the Imperial city, not as a girl in disguise, or a soldier who should be dead. They went as themselves. 

They didn't need to play pretend to save Aoba Johsai.


	10. Premature Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an extra upload! trying to get back on the every other day schedule, cuz the last one went up late.

When Oikawa arrived in the imperial city, the streets were crowded. Throngs of people flocked around, cheering and celebrating. Lanterns were strung up through the air, illuminating the night with their orange glow. Dragon puppets flew through the air, piloted by many people.

“It’s chaos.” Oikawa muttered, directing Yahaba through the crowd. 

“Well, they do think the war has been won.” Oikawa had to strain to hear Mattsun over the chaos. “Can’t blame them for celebrating.”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed as he pushed closer to the heart of the city. The festival goers parted for him, not wanting to be trampled by Yahaba, but that didn't change the fact that it was slow going. It irritated Oikawa. Every second he spent idling was another second Shiratorizawa could attack.

Eventually though he did manage to break away from the crowd. An area was cleared in the center of the city, the main road left open for the victorious soldiers to ride through. Oikawa could see them up ahead. They rode in formation, waving banners and flags, while the crowd cheered. The hero’s had returned victorious, but not without cost.

The original Imperial army was all dead in a snow field. A village lay in ashes, its residents still unaccounted for. So many soldiers Oikawa had trained with perished when they were ambushed by Siratorizawa.

But the people cheered anyway.

Oikawa spurred Yahaba on, and they sprinted down the cleared path, chasing after the army. People in the crowd muttered and whispered, but Oikawa paid them no mind. 

“Iwa-chan!” He shouted as he approached. Iwaizumi’s head snapped up from where he had been resolutely staring at the ground, letting his horse carry him forward. When he saw Oikawa approaching, his eyes widened, before his expression hardened. 

“What are you doing here?” He questioned, tone cold. Around them the soldiers startled as they noticed their forsaken comrade hijacking the parade.

“Shiratorizawa is alive!” Oikawa said in a rush, getting straight to the point. “I saw Ushijima and some of his men.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, staring ahead at the path. “Impossible. That avalanche was devastating.”

“Well they’re still alive, and they've headed this way! They're probably already here, you need to take action.” Oikawa urged.

Iwaizumi scowled, finally looking him in the eyes once more. “And how do I know you're telling the truth? You’ve lied to me before.”

Oikawa’s mouth opened, and he silently gaped like a fish out of water. “Why would I lie about this?”

“Dunno. Don’t care.”

“You trusted me before! Right after the avalanche, you said you trusted me!” Oikawa felt more than a little hurt. Sure he had technically sneaked into the army, but that was out of necessity. Was Iwaizumi really going to be stubborn now?

Iwaizumi turned away. “That was before I found out you’ve been lying to me since we met.”

He didn't stick around to see Oikawa’s response. Iwaizumi spurred his horse on, and he began to move towards the imperial palace even quicker, the other soldiers following after him. Oikawa watched him go, frustration building in his gut.

Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi paused next to him rather than continuing onwards. 

“Oiks?” Kuroo questioned, but Oikawa was still glaring at the back of Iwaizumi’s head. “You okay?”

“What was that about Shiratorizawa?” Daichi asked. 

Oikawa shook his head vigorously. “Keep an eye out.” He advised. “I know they're here.”

With that he turned Yahaba around, and once more they were heading into the crowd.

_Chirp?_

“Yeah, where are you going?” Mattsun asked. 

“To find someone who will listen to me.” Oikawa spat, barreling through the crowd at full speed, closer and closer to the palace. “There should be palace guards. We can warn them.”

As he moved along, the army arrived in front of the palace, dismounting from their steeds. Iwaizumi climbed the steps leading to the palace, a jagged metal sword tucked under his arm, where the Emperor and Daishou were watching him approach. 

Without realising he was doing so, Oikawa slowed Yahaba, turning to watch the ceremony. 

Even tucked into the crowd, Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi when he spoke. He kneeled before the Emperor, holding the sword forward. Oikawa squinted, peering at the sword, and recognized it as the one Ushijima had carried. The very one that had resulted in him being found out. 

“I present you the sword of Ushijima.” Iwaizumi’s voice was solemn, but proud.

The Emperor smiled softly behind his snow white mustache. “Thank you Captain Iwaizumi. Or, General now. Your father would have been pr-”

The all too familiar call of an Eagle rang through the air. The hair on the back of Oikawa’s neck raised as he frantically searched through the sky, trying to find the cursed eagle he knew would be here.

From the sky swooped the grand white eagle, right towards the captain. Iwaizumi tried to duck out of the way, but the eagle was faster. It snatched the jagged sword from his hands, carrying it up to the roof of a nearby building while the crowd shrieked. 

Oikawa followed the eagles path and his blood ran cold when he spotted where the eagle was going. With a screech the bird dropped the sword down, and a hand shot out to grab it.

Ushijima stood on the roof, his sword now clutched in his hand. The eagle came down to perch on his shoulder, and Ushijima’s eyes roamed over the crowd before landing on Iwaizumi and the Emperor.

“Hello.” His voice held no malice, just cold confidence. 

The moment the words left his mouth, one of the dragon puppets meandering around the steps split apart, the fabric tearing from the inside. The surviving Shiratorizawa soldiers ran forward. It was like Oikawa was watching in slow motion.

The Imperial army rushed forward to intercept them, but Shiritorizawa had a head start, and reached the top of the steps long before the others could ever hope to catch them. 

Iwaizumi spun around as they approached, but he was poorly prepared. The Shiratorizawa soldiers had no problem knocking him aside. Daishou yelped as the Shiratorizawa soldiers pushed him away, grabbing the emperor and dragging him off.

Oikawa could only watch, wide eyes and shell shocked as the palace door swung shut. From up on the roof, Ushijima watched with a calculating eye. Then he hopped onto a nearby roof, running along closer to the palace. With one last look behind him, he threw himself into one of the palace windows, and was gone.

The crowd could only shriek in shock as exactly what Oikawa feared came true.


	11. Worthless Pride

Oikawa shoved his way through the crowd, not taking care to avoid trampling anyone. He hopped off Yahaba and sprinted up the steps to the palace. The imperial army had gathered, trying fruitlessly to break through the doors and rescue the emperor.

As Oikawa got closer he saw they had managed to lift one of the large stone ornaments, and were using it like a battering ram. They pounded it against the door, but it didn't do much more than shake. 

“You’ll never get in like that.” Oikawa said when he finally finished climbing the steps.

Iwaizumi whirled around the second the words left his mouth. “Oikawa!” He said stiffly. “Your… still here.”

Gods this was awkward. But Oikawa was too filled with a cocktail of anger and worry to care. “I wasn't kidding when I told you some of Shiratorizawa survived.”

Iwaizumi at least had the gall to look sheepish. “Yeah. I...see that now.”

“So maybe now that I’ve proven I’m not just a filthy liar you’ll listen to me.” Oikawa pointed to the door, where the soldiers were still trying to bang it down. “That isn't going to work. Your not making a dent.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Oikawa turned to stare up at the palace, grand and looming. “Yeah. I do.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

They had moved quickly, not wanting to waste any time before saving the emperor. Oikawa had grabbed Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi, who didn't have any qualms with following Oikawa into the unknown, and along with Iwaizumi they had raided the festival market. 

Finding silks was easy, sewn up into elaborate fancy sashes.The shopkeepers were all too eager to hand them over when the imperial army asked. Oikawa handed each of the others a colorful sash, and he wrapped his own around a decorative pole that led all the way up the palace.

“Follow my lead.” He told the others, drawing the sash around tight and beginning to shimmy is way up. This was the exact method he used to reach the arrow, way back in training. It felt like it was so long ago. 

The others caught on quickly, and they shimmied their way up the palace, higher and higher until they found an open terrace to slip into the palace. Oikawa landed on the ground with a soft _fwump_ and he quickly glanced around, to be sure the coast was clear.

With careful steps, the group made their way through the palace. Oikawa had never been there before, but the pathways were large and grand, lined with expensive aqua carpet so Oikawa could only imagine he was going the right way. 

He stopped short when the path opened up, ducking behind the corridor and tugging his friends with him. Daichi opened his mouth to question him, but Oikawa made a _shhhhh_ motion, and pointed to the door. 

The Shiratorizawa men were standing outside a grand double door, the only one missing being Ushijima. If they were guarding whatever was through the door, then Oikawa could only imagine that the Emperor and Ushijima were through there.

“We need to make a diversion.” Oikawa whispered. “Someone needs to slip by and go save the emperor while we fight these guys off.”

“Who’s going to go?” Bokuto asked.

“It should probably be me.” Iwaiuzmi’s eyes were still trained on the guardsmen, diligent, watching. “I’m the one with the most training.”

Oikawa nodded. “So then the rest of us need to create a diversion.”

“How are we going to do that?” Kuroo wondered aloud. 

“You should try and draw them away from the door.” Iwaizumi decided. “Engage them in combat or something, so I can slip through.”

Oikawa rustled around in his pockets until he came up with a coin, abandoned in there for who knows how long. Pressing himself further against the wall, he flicked the coin down the hallway. 

It clanked as it bounced, and before long the Shiratorizawa guards started to mutter amongst themselves. 

“I’ll go look?” One of them offered, and there was the sound of approaching footsteps. Oikawa only caught a glimpse of him as he came around the corner, now out of sight from his comrades.

Dark hair, younger than Oikawa, and with a shining in his eyes that he was eager to please. Oikawa didn't give him a chance to notice them. He sprung out, and with a swiftly delivered knock to the head, the boy was out. It was fine. He would wake up in a few hours. 

“Dang.” Daichi muttered. “You go.”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa turned to the general. “When they come looking for this fellow, be ready to run. Don't forget your priority is the emperor.” 

_Don't forget we can handle ourselves._

“Right.” Iwaizumi agreed, and Oikawa nodded, satisfied with his answer. 

They didn't have to wait too long before the guards started to get restless again as their comrade didn't appear. 

“C’mon, he's probably sleeping on the job.”

“We should check.”

“Then come with me!”

Oikawa strained his ears to hear their conversation, but it sounded like they had all decided to come in a group. Iwaizumi shifted, getting ready to sprint as the footsteps came closer. The second the remaining soldiers came around the corner, they lept into action.

Iwaizumi spirited away, and out of the corner of his eye Oikawa could see him yank open the doors and rush through. Oikawa turned his attention back to the Shiratorizawa soldiers. Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi were already beginning to fight, and Oikawa was all too ready to help.

He had to trust that Iwaizumi could do his job. All Oikawa could do was his own.

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Iwaizumi went through the doors, he discovered they led onto a balcony. It was the main balcony, and he could see everyone in the city still screaming in terror, clustered around the palace. 

Ushijima had his sword to the emperor's throat, but the man didn't look concerned at all. He stared resolutely forward, gazing down over the people he ruled. 

“Bow.” Ushijima demanded, in his usual emotionless tone. “I have defeated you emperor.”

The emperor did not so much as glance at him. “No matter how the wind howls, the mountain will not bow.”

Ushijima looked mildly irritated at that, the most emotion Iwaizumi had ever seen from him. He opened his mouth to retort, his grip on his sword tightening, but Iwaizumi didn't give him a chance.

The general leapt forward and tackled Ushijima, both of them crashing to the ground. Iwiauzmi used the temporary advantage to try and wrestle Usjijima’s sword out of his hands, but he wasn’t able to make much headway before Ushjijma got a hold on his bearings, shaking the surprise off. 

Ushijima was bigger than Iwaizumi, and in a pure strength match Iwaizumi found himself losing ground. It didn't help that he had to be cautious of the other man’s sword.

Ushijima brought his sword crashing down, and Iwaizumi tried to duck out of the way. He was too slow, and the hilt of the sword smashed into his skull. Iwaizumi instinctively recoiled back, letting go of whatever hold he had on Ushijima.

The other used the opportunity to throw Iwaizumi to the ground. Iwaizumi clutched at his head, trying to blink the dizziness from his vision as he tried to urge his limbs to move. They felt like they were filled with lead. 

Ushijima descended on him, sword still cutched scurly in his hand. He was saying something, mouth moving, but Iwaizumi’s ears were ringing and he couldn't hear a thing. Dimly, he registered how disappointed his father would be if he saw Iwaizumi now. 

But if this was to be the end, at least he died fighting. Just like his father. Iwaizumi made peace with that, and he prepared for the end. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dispatching the Shiratorizawa soldiers didn't take as long as Oikawa thought it would. He and the others were all well trained, and when they combined their efforts the fight passed quickly. But it was still far from over. Iwaizumi was still fighting ushijima through that door, and who knew how he was doing. 

He was doing bad. Very bad, Oikawa discovered, as he sprinted through the doors. Iwaizumi was on the floor, looking thoroughly dazed, and Ushijima had his sword raised, prepared to take a killing blow. 

“This is for wiping out my men.” Ushijima was saying, swords rising higher, higher. 

Oikawa couldn't make it over there in time. But he isn't going to sit by and let this happen. In one swift movement, he grabbed a pebble lying on the balcony, and chucked it at Ushijima, praying his aim was true.

The ancestors answered. It hit Ushijima square in the face, and he paused long enough to look up and see Oikawa.

“No.” Oikawa said, his voice surprisingly steady. “I'm the one who did that.”

Ushijima’s eyes widened in recognition. “You're the soldier from the mountains.” Ushijima stepped over Iwaizumi, still half knocked out on the floor, cold eyes fixed on Oikawa. “I owe you for that.”

Oikawa sank low, bracing himself for a fight. He didn't like his odds. If Iwaizumi couldn't beat him, how could Oikawa. But he had to try. 

Behind Ushijima, Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi burst out from the palace onto the balcony. Daichi looked over, noticing Iwaizumi on the floor, and Oikawa ready to throw hands. 

“Get the Emperor and the Captain!” Oikawa called. “I’ll be fine!”

They looked like they wanted to argue, but ultimately listened. Oikawa owed them. Bokuto and Kuroo worked together to pick up the Captain, and Daichi grabbed the emperor. Ushijima didn't even seem to care, still staring at Oikawa. Oikawa found it worrying, but he was glad that it meant the others were free to slide to safety. 

They wrapped their sashes around the string supporting teh flights, swinging down into the crowd below. Ushijima scowled, not looking behind him as they all took off, but otherwise he was still focused on Oikawa. 

Oikawa braced himself for the attack he knew was coming, and when Ushijima sprung forward he was ready. Oikawa was unarmed, but he managed to deflect the others attack, moving off to the side. 

Oikawa sprinted for the palace, desperate to find something, anything he could use to fight. 

“You have a plan?” Mattsun exclaimed at Oikawa ducked into the palace, setting the large door lock into place. Immediately Ushijima began to pound on the door. It shook dangerously.

“Nope!” Oikawa admitted, taking off down the hall as Ushijima’s sword broke through the wood. “I'm making this up as I go!”

Ushijima’s footsteps thundered after them as they raced through the halls of the palace. Ushijima was gaining on him, getting closer and closer, and Oikawa ducked behind a decorative pillar, tring to shake him off. 

Ushijima cut through the pillar in one cut. Oikawa gasped at the display, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was in some deep shit. 

The pillar crashed outward, tearing a hole in the wall, and Oikawa ran through, balancing precariously on top of it. Below him, the entire city was stretched out, the crowd gasping and pointing when he came into view. Oikawa swallowed around his fear, grabbing onto the roof and hoisting himself up. 

Oikawa dashed forward, to the more even platform near the center of the roof. He only had so much time until Ushijima got on the roof as well, and he needed to strategize. He whipped his head around, looking for anything. 

There it was. 

“Mattsun!” Oikawa gasped. “Look!”

He pointed a few buildings away, where a fireworks tower was set up. “What do you want me to do?” Mattsun asked. Makki popped his head up as well, watching the tower curiously. 

‘Go get me some fireworks!” Oikawa said. “We're gonna make our own canon. And we’re not going to miss this time.”

Mattsun’s eyes widened as what Oikawa was suggesting sunk in. “Are you sure you can hold out on your own until we can get back?”

“Guess we’ll find out. Don't disappoint me now, guardian dragon.”

Mattsun grinned, puffing up with pride, and he grabben Makki, leaping out of Oikawa’s collar. “We’ll be right back!” He promised, the two already sprinting across the roof. “C’mon Makki!”

With that they hopped off the roof, onto a kite flying nearby, and were off, spreading towards the tower. Oikawa turned back towards the edge of the roof. 

Ushijima was hauling himself up over the edge. Oikawa watched him carefully as Ushijima leisurely brushed his clothes off, strolling forward. 

“You're a crafty soldier I must admit.” Ushijima said. “I admire your tenacity.”

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat, not liking what the other was getting at.

“Your talents are wasted here, in this primitive nation.” Ushijima continued. They stood across from each other now, at opposite ends of the roof. “You should join me. You could be so much more in a nation that is strong. You should come to Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa grit his teeth, feeling insulted. “I’d never betray my home.”

“Your home is going to fall. Are you going to let yourself fall with it?”

“My home won't fall!” Oikawa shouted. “Because I won't let it!”

Ushijima shrugged. “Very well. Your pride will be your downfall.”

He readied his sword and charged forward, and Oikawa barely managed to get out of the way. He was getting tired, and Ushijima must have had more stamina than him. He wouldn't be able to get out of here alive if this dragged on.

“All out of tricks?” Ushijma taunted, righting himself. Oikawa dug around in his pockets as Ushijima walked forward once more. All he had was a crumpled fan that came with the silk sashes.

When Ushjima thrust his sword forward, Oikawa was ready. He met him halfway, twisting his body out of the way, but impaling the fan on the sword. Oikawa snapped it shut. And used his momentum to twist the sword out of ushijima’s hands and into his own.

“Not quite.” Oikawa said, a smirk lighting his features. 

Behind Ushijima, a dark shape glided out of the sky, a giant firework going along with it. Perfect. 

Oikawa planted the sword into the roof, pivoting in the spot and kicking out. His foot connected squarely with Ushijima’s nose, resulting in a satisfying _crunch!_

Ushijima jerked back, hand flying to his face. Oikawa pulled the sword out of the roof, driving it down on the bit of ushijima’s clothes that trailed on the floor, planting him in place.

“NOW MATTSUN!” He screamed. Mattsun had moved into place on the opposite side of the roof, and he grinned, fire trailing out of his mouth. The fuse on the fire lit, bright and true, and all at once the firework was roceting off, with all the force of a cannon. 

Ushijima whipped his head towards the incoming firework-turned-cannon, his eyes widening. Oikawa ducked to teh side out of the way. The firework hit Ushijima straight on, the other not having time to react. It ripped him from the roof, lifting him up into the air.

Mattsun and Makki clung onto the sword that was left behind, having jumped off the firework at the last second. Oikawa grabbed them both, and the sword, turning to run off.

“Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof.” Oikawa chanted to himself, sprinting for the edge of the roof as Mattsun and Makki tucked themselves back into his collar. Oikawa grabbed one of the lanterns that was strung up, and flung himself off the roof, not giving himself any time to get scared. 

The lantern carried him down like a zipline, and Oikawa zoomed towards the ground. Behind him, the firework went off with a deafening _BOOM_. There would be no surviving an explosion like that. The burst of color lit the air, illuminating the sky even though Oikawa wasn't facing it. Mattsun and Makki had picked a perfect firework for the job. 

The strung he was sliding on was nearing the ground, and Oikawa let go of it, tumbling to the ground. Iwaizumi and the others were already there, and the old captain held out his arms, trying to catch Oikawa. They both tumbled to the ground together, in a mess of limbs. 

Oikawa jerked up immediately, the second he was on the ground. 

“OIKAWA!” Iwaizumi shouted, getting up as well, his usual stoic exterior melted by the chaos. “That was brilliant! You were brilliant!”

Oikawa’s heart picked up the pace, and he was all too reminded of his not so little crush. “Thanks Iwa-chan!”

“THAT WAS SO COOL!” Bokuto screamed, tackling Oikawa in a bear hug, the other two following. Oikawa grinned, the relief flooding his system as he realized it was over. He had done it. He saved Aoba Johsai. And he was damn proud of himself. The crowd erupted into cheers, hoots and hollers, and Oikawa allowed himself to bask in the glory of a job well done. 

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting the celebrations. Oikawa glanced up, and saw the Emperor and Daishou approaching. The snake had a glare on his face, looking at Oikawa with disdain. 

Oikawa picked himself off the floor, facing the emperor.

“Oikawa Tooru.” The Emperor said, and all at once Oikawa remembered just _how much destruction_ he had caused. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I'm sorry I deprived you of crossdressing captain's, I just thought since oiks is trans in this he wouldn't really want to dress up like a girl voluntarily, so I thought it wouldn't fit :(


	12. Hero(ine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear that when I finish writing the last chapter KenmaIsMood will come for my kneecaps.

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa to the side, facing the emperor head on. “Your majesty, I can explain.” He said hastily.

The Emperor held up a hand, silencing Iwaizumi. “Move aside General. I would like to speak with him.”

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to protest, but Oikawa patted his shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Iwaizumi looked at him, and the look in his eyes told Oikawa he was more than willing to fight the emperor on this. That wouldn't do. Oikawa didn't want Iwaizumi to get in trouble on account of him. 

Iwaizumi hesitantly moved to the side, and Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi went with him, standing behind Oikawa. Oikawa hastily bowed down low as he found himself face to face with the emperor. He could feel the emperor's eyes on him as Oikawa resolutely stared at the floor. This was bad. Maybe not your-going-to-be-murdered-by-Ushijima bad, but bad nonetheless.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” The emperor's voice was deep and rich, and Oikawa probably would have found it relaxing under other circumstances. 

“You stole your father's armor.”

It didn't fit him properly then, and it still didn't now.

“Ran away from home.” 

It was raining so hard that day it was easy for Oikawa to slip away undetected.

“Impersonated a soldier.”

Only until he became one himself. 

“Deceived your commanding officer.”

Iwaizumi hadn't known what Oikawa was hiding till it was staring him in the face.

“Destroyed my palace.”

Oikawa hadn't forgotten about the pillar he indirectly sent crashing through a wall.

“And,”

Oikawa sunk down, bracing himself for whatever was to come. The emperor’s tone had been getting increasingly angry, and it was all about to come to a fever pitch.

“You have saved us all.”

Oikawa snapped his eyes open, not sure he was hearing properly. Halfway dipping out of his bow, he stared at the emperor, disbelief written all over his face.

The emperor smiled kindly at him. “For saving all of Aoba Johsai, I thank you.”

Oikawa sucked in a breath as the emperor bowed. The emperor, the highest standing person in all of Aoba Johsai, bowing to _him_.

Daishou’s eyes widened and he dropped to his knees, though he didn't look particularly happy about it. If the emperor himself was bowing, then it was customary for everyone else to bow even deeper. Kneeling on the floor, hands in front, it was the highest honor.

From behind him came uniform shuffling, and Oikawa whipped around to see the crowd all getting to their knees. Every person in the imperial city, every soldier in what was left of the army, they were all bowing down to honor him. 

It was overwhelming, but it was so,so perfect. Oikawa had saved Aoba Johsai. Not him alone, definitely not him alone, but he had helped. And he let himself feel proud.

The emperor rose back up, and he gestured to Daishou. “Give this man a spot on my council.”

Daishou’s mouth opened wordlessly, and his eyes widened more than Oikawa thought they were capable of. “B-but your majesty!” He protested. “She's a woman!”

“ _He_ saved my country. I think he would do well in such a position.”

Oikawa decided he liked the emperor.

Daishou examined his ever present clip board, flipping through the pages. “Well,” He said, plastering a fake, apologetic smile over his face. “I’m afraid there are no council positions open!”

“Very well.” The Emperor said calmly. Daishou’s smirk returned, but was cut off abruptly when the emperor continued. “You can have his job.” He told Oikawa, gesturing back to the snake.

“Thank you for the offer, your majesty.” Oikawa said quickly. “But… I think I’ve been away from home long enough.” As much as he would like to put that snake bastard out of a job, he didn't want to be away from his family for any longer. It had already been some half a year since he left all those months ago. 

“Then take this with you.” The emperor pointed to the jagged sword Oikawa still had clutched in his hand. “So that your family will know what you have done for Aoba Johsai. And this,” He pulled a golden medallion from around his neck, and Oikawa dipped his head so the emperor could put it around his neck. “So that your family will know what you have done for me.”

Oikawa smiled, grateful for the emperor being so understanding. “Are you going home?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa turned around.

“Yeah.” Oikawa said simply, giving him the brightest smile he could manage. He would miss Iwaizumi. A lot. “Been awhile since I’ve been back. Ought to apologize for running off.” He waved to Bokuto, Kuroo and Daichi, who called out goodbyes and well wishes. He would miss them too. They didn't get along at first, at all, but once they put their differences aside they were wonderful company.

Yahaba was hovering near the steps. He must have found his way up during the commotion, and Oikawa ran over, hopping on.

The crowd yelled and cheered as Oikawa rode down the steps. Mattsun shouted over the commotion “Good job kid! You earned this!”

Oikawa grinned, huge and wide as they went down, down, down, away from the new life he had carved for himself. “Good job us.”

Makki chipped his agreement and Oikawa felt Mattsun and Makki settle back down, hidden in his collar. And so Oikawa rode through the streets of the city once more, homeward bound. He wasn't the same person he was when he left, and he never would be. And he was okay with that.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa go, heart heavy. He couldn't explain why, but he had grown attached to the odd soldier who struggled with everything, who worked hard to excel, who was there for him at his worst. 

“Sometimes,” Iwaizumi startled as the emperor came up behind him. “The flower that blooms under the most diversity is the most beautiful.”

Iwaizumi blinked, staring at the emperor blankly. He had spoken to him several times throughout his life, being the son of the general, but not once had Iwaizumi been able to figure out his metaphors.

The emperor fixed him with a are-you-kidding-me? Kind of stare. “You don’t meet a man like that every dynasty.” The emperor said, like it was the plainest thing in the world. “Go get your man.”

Iwaizumi sincerely hoped he wasn't blushing as much as he thought he was. 

(Daichi later told him yes, yes he was. And staring dreamily after as Oikawa rode away.)


	13. Late Bloomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it boi's

Oikawa had barely registered the trip home. It seemed to take no time at all, all wrapped in his thoughts of what he would do when he finally returned. The imperial city was a decent distance away from the sleepy town he called home, but the journey didn't feel like it took as long as it did. 

For all his thinking, Oikawa couldn't only decide on one thing to do when he got back. He needed to see his father immediately. And Oikawa had a good idea on where he would find him.

The countryside was welcoming and familiar, and it greeted Oikawa like an old friend when he arrived. The dirt path was as worn as he remembered, refusing to kick up dust under Yahaba’s hooves. 

His house looked the same as it did when he left, the gates still rising up impressively, the garden still in its perpetual bloom. The grounds were empty, save for the occasional chicken. Oikawa was willing to bet his mother and grandmother were in the house somewhere, and his father was probably where he spent most of his freetime.

It hadn't even been that long, not really, but Oikawa’s heart still seized with nostalgia as he made his way across the pond, hopping across the stepping stones. The grove of cherry blossoms greeted him, their flowers drifting to the ground. 

Oikawa didn't have to go deep into the groove to find him. His father sat on the very same bench Oikawa so often sulked on, solemnly watching the pale pink petals drift. 

Oikawa rushed forward, kneeling in front of his father. His father startled at the sudden movement, and his eyes widened when he saw Oikawa. 

“Tooru?” He breathed, a mixture of disbelief and relief lacing his tone. 

“I’ve brought honor to our family!” Oikawa shouted immediately. It was the least he could do after also causing so much trouble. He held out Ushijima’s sword, wrapped up in cloth so the blade couldn’t cut anything. “I’ve brought you the sword of Ushijima. A-and the Emperor's medallion!” He hadded, yanking the medal in question off of his neck, holding that out as well. “They are gifts. To honor the Oikawa family.”

All was silent, the only sounds the gentle rippling from the pond. Oikawa couldn't see his father’s expression from where he was resolutely staring at the ground.

Oikawa waited with bated breath, until his father pushed the gifts to the side. Oikawa was given no warning before he was pulled into a bear hug. “The greatest honor,” His father whispered, burying his face into Oikawa’s neck. “Is having you as a son.”

Oikawa sharply sucked in a breath, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’ve missed you.” He choked out, holding on to his father for dear life.

His father merely hinged him tighter, before pulling away. “Look,” He said, pointing up to the cherry blossom tree right overhead. “All of the late bloomers have bloomed.” He told Oikawa. “And I was right. They are the most beautiful.”

Oikawa grabbed his father in a hug again, and they stood like that for a long moment. Oikawa hadn't realized just how much he missed his family the whole time he had been gone. He almost missed his mother and grandmother appearing in the arch of the gate leading out to the garden.

“He brings home a sword…” Oikawa could hear his grandmother remarking. “Wish he brought home a man!”

“Excuse me?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened comically large as Iwaizumi suddenly appeared behind them, as if summoned.

His grandmother and mother turned to see who was calling for them, and stopped short when they saw the general. Oikawa supposed Iwaizumi did cut quite the impressive figure, still clad in his battle armor. Oikawa couldn't blame them for being starstruck. He was when he first saw the general. Hell, he still was. 

“I’m here to see Tooru?” Iwaizumi posed it like a question.

Wordlessly, he was pointed to the grove. Oikawa pulled away from his father as Iwaizumi came into the garden, spotting him near the bench and heading over. 

“You forgot your helmet.” iwaizumi told him, holding out Oikawa’s helmet. His voice held a certain awkwardness to it that Oikawa had never heard from him before. It was kind of endearing. “Well, it's your helmet isn't it?” iwaizumi suddenly thrust the helmet towards Oikawa’s father instead. “Hi. I'm the new general. I’m a big fan.”

Oikawa couldn't help his fond smile. He took the helmet from iwaizumi before he could wave it around anymore, and then decided he could take one more risk.

“How would you like to stay for dinner?” Oikawa asked.

“How would you like to stay forever?” His grandmother called, but she was ignored, much to Oikawa’s relief.

“Dinner would be nice!” Iwaizumi’s smile was bright and blinding. As Oikawa led Iwaizumi off to his house, Oikawa decided he wanted to see it more.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mattsun had headed off to the ancestors' temple the second they arrived back home, both to give Oikawa privacy and to deal with his own loose ends. The temple was abandoned, but as he walked in the head tombstone’s lettering immediately began to glow a bright blue.

Wisp trailed out from the letters and began to swirl around itself, solidifying into the form of the head ancestor. 

Mattsun was grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. “Welllllll?” He asked. “I’m sure you know what I want?”

The head ancestor glared at him, wincing. “You may have gotten Tooru back, but you also caused a lot of destruction along the way.” He said. “Not to mention you failed to wake the great stone dragon.”

Mattsun raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think anyone else had brought as much honor to the Oikawa family as Oiks has. And he did it with _my_ guidance.”

“Fine!” The head ancestor finally relented, drawing off into a mumble. “You can be a guardian again.”

“AW YEAH BABY!” Mattsun shrieked, and Makki hopped into the temple. “Did ya hear that Makki? I’m a guardian again!”

_Chirp Chirp Chirp!_

Suddenly the head ancestor disappeared, the smoke dissipating as the letters stopped glowing. Mattsun didn't have time to question him before the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps met his ears. 

“Mattsun! Makki!” Oikawa called, stopping at the entrance of the temple. “Found you!”

“Whatcha doing Oiks?” Mattsun asked, coming out to meet his favorite soldier.

“Iwa-chan came over, he's staying for dinner!” Oikawa explained happily. 

Mattsun rolled his eyes. “Youngsters these days and their romance.”

Oikawa scoffed. “Whatever. Did you get what you came for?”

“Yup! You're looking at a newly reinstated guardian spirit!” Mattsun boasted, nothing short of prideful.

“Then I guess things are looking up for both of us.” Oikawa said and Mattsun and Makki hopped up his arms, into his collar like they had done countless times before. “Thank you guys. For everything. I would have died in training if you weren't there for me.”

“Hey don’t mention it kid. We take on the world together.”

_Chirp!_

Oikawa snickered as he hopped down the temple steps, bound for his house. The war may be over, they may have their family just a few feet away now, but they were still a team. Mattsun didn't think that would ever stop.

It was them against the world. Now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride! I guess I need to stop watching Disney movies or something because the last time I did I ended up writing a 30k trans BAMF Oikawa Mulan AU. Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Mulan the other night and the whole time I was like "hoe, don't do it" but the iwaoi mulan agenda is strong.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Great Fox Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497318) by [DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash/pseuds/DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash)
  * [Flower Crown (The second chance of life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646990) by [KenmaisMood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood)




End file.
